To Deceive is a Crime
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: Sequel to To Err is Human. Things finally seem to be settling down in Seyruun, but someone's not content to leave it that way... [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

_Author's notes: This story takes place right after To Err is Human, so if you haven't read that, turn back now! What you're about to read won't make much sense if you don't. Still want to read? Well then, don't say I didn't warn you...  
Also, as with the previous fic, this is going to be another dark fic, so those looking for a ton of sap and happiness...are going to be disappointed. (I can't say if it won't contain those at all, since I've just started this.)_  
  
**To Deceive is a Crime**  
  
Amelia leaned back against her pillow as she silently ate her breakfast. Her friends hadn't been gone long, and already she was feeling lonely. "I hope Miss Lina and Mister Gourry return soon." Amelia sighed.  
  
Of course she'd love to have Zelgadis back as well, but she knew he has his own affairs to take care of. Amelia pulled out his letter and read through it again.  
  
"Mister Zelgadis has really nice handwriting. I'll have to be sure to tell him when he returns." Amelia bit into an apple and chewed thoughtfully. Some of the juice trickled down her throat, causing her to go into a coughing fit. Amelia pounded on her chest as she tried to stop her coughing.  
  
"Pah! I better be careful, or there won't be a next time!" Amelia shot a small glare at the offending apple.  
  
"Well well, it seems you've retained Miss Lina's table manners!"  
  
Amelia jumped in alarm then turned to face the intruder. Xellos himself floated by her bookshelf, sitting in a comfortable position.  
  
"Mister Xellos! What are you doing here?" Amelia asked in wonder. Of all the people to come by, she never once imagined the Trickster Priest himself stopping by!  
  
Xellos smiled back at her. "I heard you weren't feeling so well, so I came to check on you."  
  
Amelia blinked, unsure what to make of his statement. "Oh, I see."  
  
Xellos shook his finger at her, as if he was tsking her. "Now don't you fret, that's not the only reason why I came."  
  
"It's not? Did you need something?" Amelia had no idea what else he might want from her.  
  
Xellos beamed back at Amelia. "Why yes, as a matter of fact there is!"  
  
The next thing Amelia knew, Xellos was standing by her bedside, pinning her head back against the wall. "Mis-ter Xel-los! What?" She gasped out. Her head was being held at too awkward an angle to breathe properly.  
  
Xellos continued to smile as he revealed a dagger. "Nothing personal, of course. You would be much more useful dead than alive." He lowered the dagger to her throat.  
  
"No!" Amelia rasped. She latched onto his arm and tried with all her might to pry him off, but she was still too weak. "Mister Xellos, please!" She pleaded, tears freely flowing down her face.  
  
"Begging for your life? How quaint!" Xellos grinned as the dagger sliced into her throat.  
  
Amelia screamed out in pain and fear, until the blade sliced through her windpipe. She got one last look at Xellos before everything went dark...   
  
SCENE CHANGE

"Hey Gourry! Gourry!" Lina called out to her companion. She sat back on her horse for a moment, eying the hillside he had disappeared over mere minutes before. Before long she spotted him crest the hill, as he rode back up to her.  
  
"Yeah Lina, what is it?"  
  
"What say you to calling it a day and getting something to eat?" Lina motioned to a town a few miles away.  
  
Gourry responded with a big grin. "You bet!" But just as quickly his smile became a frown.  
  
"What's the matter, Gourry?"  
  
"Well, is it really okay to call it a day when it's not even that late?" Gourry looked up to the sun shining in the sky. It couldn't be past noon.  
  
Lina smiled sheepishly. "We have been out here since early this morning, and you know that I don't do well on an empty stomach. We'll go get something to eat, then resume looking. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Gourry spurred his horse toward the town, Lina's instantly following.  
  
"Whoa, don't go too fast, Gourry! I'm not that great at this horseback riding yet." Lina pulled back on her horse's reins to get it to slow down.  
  
Gourry slowed down slightly, bringing his horse alongside Lina's. "What do you mean, Lina? You're doing great! I mean, you've only fallen off once today. That's a new record!" Gourry smiled warmly at Lina.  
  
Lina looked at him skeptically. Is he serious? His smile looked too genuine to be fake. Lina smiled smugly back at Gourry. "You're right, I am getting better at this, aren't I?"   
  
Lina's horse suddenly stopped in its tracks, Gourry's following suit.   
  
"Hey, what're they doing?" Lina looked nervously at her mount.  
  
"They hear something." Gourry turned to where the horses were directing their attention. "Look, someone's coming!" Gourry pointed to a rider bearing down on them at full speed.  
  
"Who..?" Lina looked closely at the rider, recognizing their clothing. "It's a messenger from Seyruun!"  
  
"Think something's happened?" Gourry watched the rider approach.  
  
Lina didn't answer. Instead she also watched as the rider approach. As he got closer, Lina could hear him calling their names. "C'mon, Gourry." Lina urged her horse to move again, as she went to meet up with the rider.  
  
"Miss Lina Inverse! Gourry Gabriev! At last I found you!" The rider gasped out for air as he slowed his horse down to a trot.  
  
"What is it? Has something happened?" Lina asked, although she wasn't keen to on hearing the response.  
  
"They need you! Back at the palace!" The rider wheezed.  
  
Lina grimaced. He must have been riding nonstop to find them. "What happened?"  
  
"They...they..." The rider broke down in exhaustion and grief, unable to tell them the horrid news.  
  
"Lina?" Gourry looked questioningly to her.  
  
"Come on, Gourry. Something's up in Seyruun."

_Author again: How's that for an opening? I told you it wasn't happy... Anyway, yes, I know what I'm doing, and I wrote the story as it is for a reason. I hope to have a much longer second chapter up soon, but as I still need to write it (and since I work most of the week/end), I can't say for certain. (Also, it ate my scene breaks! Man, this isn't cool...) So what do you think?_


	2. Part 2

The hustle and bustle of the city was the first thing Amelia became aware of. She cracked open her eyes to find herself laying in an alley, the bright sun indicating it was only midday. She blinked in confusion at her current surroundings. Memories of Xellos suddenly came rushing back to her, and Amelia clutched at her throat in fear.  
  
...only to find it was uninjured. She looked at her hands questioningly. Where was the blood? The pain? And why was she out in the street? Amelia eased herself into a sitting position, noticing she didn't feel any resistance or fatigue as she had the past few weeks. Had someone healed her?  
  
To test this theory, Amelia stood up. This is so...weird. Amelia whispered in awe. She then smiled as euphoria washed over her. No more being bedridden for me! Amelia jumped into the air with glee. Time to get out of this alley...  
  
Amelia stepped out into the open, but instantly realized that she was no longer in Seyruun. Not the city, anyway. The noises she had been hearing were sailors unloading cargo at a nearby dock.  
  
Where am I? She studied the docked ships and boats. There weren't any royal insignias to help her learn her location. She looked around for someone to assist her, quickly spotting an older woman passing by.  
  
Excuse me, ma'am. Can you tell me...? Amelia trailed off as the woman continued on her way, as if she hadn't even heard her. Poor woman must be hard of hearing. Undeterred, Amelia approached a young man.  
  
Sir, could you help me? You see- Amelia jumped back as the man suddenly jerked his arm out as he hailed down another passerby.  
  
What's going on? Amelia continued to ask for help, but nobody even stopped to acknowledge her. Totally confused and not sure what to do, Amelia paced about, looking for anything familiar.  
  
They can't see you, you know.  
  
Amelia jumped at suddenly being spoken to, and quickly whirled around to see an old man. An unkempt man, at that. Not wanting to be rude, and hopeful this man might shed some light, Amelia approached him.  
  
What do you mean, they can't see me?  
  
The old man leaned back against a wall and casually gestured to the busy townsfolk. People like that are too busy with their own lives to see people like us.  
  
Amelia looked back at him in confusion. People like us?  
  
The old man studied Amelia for a moment, then nodded his head knowingly. Surely you must know, most living people can't see us.  
  
Living? You don't mean..? Amelia's breath caught in her throat.  
  
The old man yawned as if he was bored. Yep, we're dead. You and me.  
  
Amelia squeaked. How could that be? She stepped away from the man in fear. No...it can't be... I can't be...  
  
Don't worry, you get used to it eventually. The man grinned a toothless grin at her, then disappeared through the wall.  
  
Amelia's eyes bugged out in horror. He just disappeared! Overcome with a major case of the heeby jeebies, Amelia did the best thing in her situation: she fled.  
  
He must be some powerful magician. Yes, that's got to be it! I can't be...dead! Amelia dashed down the street, looking for a safe haven. As she ran she looked to see if anyone even reacted to her loud footfalls. Not a soul turned to look in her general direction. Amelia finally came to a stop, her grief too great to ignore any longer. She crumpled against a tavern and cried into her arms.  
  
She reflected on her most recent memories, shuddering as she recalled how cold Xellos had been when he...killed her. It's true then. I'm... Amelia looked up at the people going about their lives, totally unaware of the grief-stricken girl. But why am I here? If I'm dead, then shouldn't I pass on? The living world is no place for the...dead. Amelia wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to remember anything she had ever been taught about ghosts.  
  
She shuddered. Amelia had never been fond of Undead. Ghosts were usually people that were so full of evil and hatred that they were forever bound to the material world. I'm neither of those, so why am I still here? And how come I'm no longer in Seyruun? She again looked around at her surroundings. They were so foreign, and yet, vaguely familiar.  
  
Amelia was brought out of her thoughts by loud laughter within the tavern. At least some people were having a good time... The laughter grew louder, and Amelia looked up at the doorway to see who was coming. The sight she saw was frightening, to say the least!  
  
A tall woman proudly marched out of the tavern, before turning back and yelling, Yeah, well who wants your booze anyway! You people have no taste for the finer things in life! The woman turned away with a flourish as she tossed her hair behind her head. She then proceeded to stagger down the street, obviously drunk.  
  
Amelia could only stare in disgust at the woman's taste in clothing, but something was naggingly familiar about her. And she hadn't noticed it at first, but Amelia was feeling like she was being pulled toward the woman. Nothing better to do, and wanting to know who this woman was, Amelia got up and followed after her.  
  
Following after a drunkard wasn't exactly exciting, but it beat moping in the street. That, and this pull Amelia felt had to mean something... Amelia followed the woman into a building. Or at least, that was her intent. The woman didn't know she was being followed, so she shut the door almost as quickly as she had opened it. Amelia only had time to brace herself -as the door passed right through her. Amelia gawked at it a moment, before turning to catch up with the woman.  
  
The woman quietly worked her way down a dark hallway before entering a small room. Amelia made sure to get through the doorway before the door was shut on her again. Just because she was dead didn't mean she wanted to be reminded.  
  
The woman plopped down on a small bed, sighing in what Amelia guessed had to be disgust. Why do I even put up with these people? They're all She pulled out a small trunk from under her bed and rummaged around in it.  
  
Amelia gasped when she saw what the woman pulled out. The seal of Seyruun's royal family! But... Amelia looked closer at the woman. Dark hair, blue eyes... Amelia looked at the woman in horror. What had happened to Gracia since the last time she had seen her?  
  
Amelia watched as Gracia looked sadly at the seal. She then placed it back in the trunk, and slid it back underneath the bed. It's been too long. Gracia murmured, as she lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Yes, it has. Amelia silently agreed, as she too settled down on the ground. She continued to study her sister, until she heard Gracia start to snore. Amelia then busied herself looking about the room. There was nothing special about the room itself, as it had none of Gracia's personal affects. The trunk might prove to be interesting, but when Amelia reached out for it, her hand passed right through. Amelia finally sighed in defeat, then prepared for a long night.  
  
Ghosts had no need to sleep, right?  
  
LATER...

Amelia was beyond bored. When she was younger and heard tales about restless spirits, she had no idea it was meant literally! She had counted the boards making up the walls, floor, and ceilings more times than she cared to remember, and yet Gracia still slept on.  
  
Just as Amelia was preparing to start the count again, she heard footsteps approaching. Grateful for the break in monotony, Amelia focused on them.  
  
From the sounds of it, there must be two people at least. The conversation she was hearing also confirmed this.  
  
Are you sure this is the right place? A male voice asked.  
  
That's what everyone in town said. Doesn't look like much for someone of her stature to be staying in, though. A female responded.  
  
Amelia knew those voices!  
  
Oh please, be coming to this room. Amelia silently pleaded. She was elated when she heard them stop in front of the door and knock quietly.  
  
Hello? Anyone there? That just had to be Lina.  
  
Amelia looked to Gracia, but saw she was still in a deep sleep.  
  
Maybe she's not in? Oh yes, definitely Gourry.  
  
Huh. Maybe you're right. Lina replied.  
  
Oh no! Amelia got to her feet. They can't leave! She could hear them quietly talking to each other, but it sounded like they were going to look elsewhere. Amelia knelt down next to Gracia. Gracia, you need to wake up!  
  
Amelia hoped that Gracia could hear her. She wasn't seeing any response, so she tried again. Gracia, please! You must wake up!   
  
Gracia's expression looked pained for a moment. Who..? Ame..? She slurred in her sleep. She then opened her eyes and looked around. Who's there? she called out.  
  
Amelia looked at Gracia in wonder. Did she actually hear me? She listened for Lina's and Gourry's voices, overjoyed to hear they were still there, and had heard Gracia as well.  
  
There was knocking at the door once more as Lina called out, Are you in there?  
  
Gracia looked stupidly at the door for a moment. She then got out of bed and proceeded to the door. Who wants to know?  
  
We were sent here with a message. Amelia could tell that Lina was a bit irate.  
  
A message..? A look of comprehension dawned on Gracia's face, and she abruptly opened the door.   
  
Amelia was elated to see Lina and Gourry standing on the other side, and without thinking dashed at Lina to tackle her in a hug. Miss Lina!  
  
Lina was looking rather green, to say the least. She felt her chest tighten as she saw...   
  
Amelia pondered. She looked to her sister to see a rather smug expression.  
  
Lina Inverse! I have found you at last! Gracia burst into laughter.  
  
Na..Naga? What are you doing here?! Lina looked frantically for an escape route. Gourry, let's get out of here! Lina made to dash off, but was stopped by Gourry's hand gripping her wrist.  
  
Lina, didn't we have a message for her? Gourry pointed at Gracia.  
  
Lina looked ready to burst into tears. We have a message for Princess Gracia, not her!  
  
Gracia stopped laughing and looked at Lina in puzzlement. How did..?  
  
Gourry's hold on Lina remained. But Lina, she fits the description we were given.  
  
Lina was looking positively traumatized by this point. Why must I be tortured so? Lina began to sob like a little kid.  
  
Miss Lina? Amelia wasn't sure what to make of Lina's reaction to her sister.  
  
Lina, what message do you have for me? Gracia asked, her facade from before totally gone.  
  
How can she be Princess Gracia? It just doesn't make sense. To think I had to deal with her without knowing... Lina continued to babble to herself.  
  
Amelia tried to shake Lina's shoulders to get her to snap out of her self-pity. Miss Lina!  
  
Is it word from Seyruun? Gracia looked to Lina.  
  
Lina finally regained her composure, then pulled a sealed envelope out of her pocket. She didn't meet Gracia's gaze as she handed it over. Gourry also looked away.  
  
Amelia watched Gracia's expression as she opened the letter. Gracia went from confused, to shocked, before she started to weep as well.  
  
Father's dead? Gracia whispered.  
  
Lina nodded her head. They got everyone. The king, Phil, Christopher, and...  
  
Amelia finished sadly. She hadn't been the only victim then. Her gaze fell to the floor as she grieved the loss of her father, for real this time.  
  
What about Amelia? Gracia's voice shook.  
  
Lina clenched her fist. They attacked her too, but the healers were able to save her in time.  
  
Amelia looked to Lina. I'm not dead? But then, why am I here..?  
  
Gracia was still looking at the message as tears streamed down her face. And now Father...  
  
Lina cautiously approached Gracia before placing her hand on Gracia's...arm. (Gracia was still much taller than Lina, after all.) Look, er, Naga. We were sent here to bring you back. You're all Seyruun has now.  
  
Gracia nodded her head slowly. I was going to go back, I just never thought it would be because of this. She then stood up a little taller. Let's go!  
  
The three proceeded back outside, where Lina and Gourry's horses were waiting.  
  
Lina scratched her cheek. You know, maybe we should have brought another -hey!  
  
Gracia, oblivious to what Lina had been saying, mounted Lina's horse. Are you coming?  
  
Lina shook her fists. What do you think you're doing? That's mine!  
  
Gracia motioned to the other horse. So take that one.  
  
But that's Gourry's horse. Lina glared at Gracia.  
  
Lina, you can ride with me. Gourry offered. He mounted his horse and held a hand out to Lina.  
  
Bu-but I...er... Lina blushed, but then complied and let Gourry lift her into the saddle. Her whole face flushed when he set her practically in his lap, then wrapped his arms around her as he held the reins.  
  
he continued, this way you won't fall off!  
  
Lina kicked Gourry in the leg, which prompted his horse to burst forth. Gracia watched the three gallop down the road, Lina's voice easily heard. To think she replaced me with someone like that. She then nudged her horse to follow.  
  
Wait for me! Amelia dashed after them, but they were soon out of sight. She looked around in bewilderment. Now what do I do?  
  
As she pondered over her predicament, she felt herself being pulled again, this time more powerful than before. She got one more look at her surroundings before everything phased out.  
  
AN: Whoops, almost forgot to add these! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (This has got to be the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter, and with less text to boot!) - So far things are coming along nicely, but I know many of you are going to dislike me for not including some crucial information. (Like what everyone else thinks really happened.) I ought to be touching more on that next chapter...just as soon as I figure out exactly how it's going to play out.  
  
Before anyone reviews to tell me Prince Phil is head of Seyruun, he's not. His father, the king (Alderon, if I recall correctly) is in charge of Seyruun. Phil just does more of the public appearance type stuff... (Also, for those who don't have access to the Japanese books, in the most recent English manga Amelia mentioned that her grandfather was king of Seyruun. I'm not making stuff up. Really.) --;;;  
  
Now to gear up for the next chapter, where things will (hopefully) start to get interesting...


	3. Part 3

Before she knew it, Amelia was surrounded by trees and brush on all sides. She looked around for any reason why she would have been called here, but saw nothing. She then heard something large fall out of a nearby tree.  
  
"Stupid squirrel." a very irate voice grumbled.  
  
Amelia stared intently at the bush at the base of the tree as a familiar figure untangled himself from it. But what had Zelgadis been doing up in a tree? She watched as he opened a fist, revealing another familiar sight. She glanced down at her wrist, half expecting to see the bracelet Zelgadis now possessed still there, but knowing perfectly well it had been lost a few months before.  
  
She cringed as she remembered Alexander's plot to destroy her will by transforming her body. How ironic that now her will was still intact, but she was without a body.  
  
"I still don't understand why Mister Xellos would do such a thing. What could he possibly gain from it?" Amelia pondered silently to herself. She glanced back over to Zelgadis who was busying himself using his cape to polish her bracelet. Given her situation, she couldn't help but give a sad smile.  
  
"He doesn't realize what's happened." Amelia spoke out loud, if not in vain hope that Zelgadis would actually be able to hear her. He continued to look intently at the bracelet, totally unaware of her presence.  
  
At last satisfied with his work, Zelgadis tucked the bracelet away for safe keeping. Amelia couldn't help but smile when she caught a quick glimpse of the bracelet she had originally given to him. She quickly shook her head. "This is no time to be getting sentimental! A terrible thing has happened in Seyruun! I've got to get Mister Zelgadis to go there so I'll know wha-aah!"  
  
Amelia gave out a yelp as she found herself being forcibly dragged, as if someone had a grip on her and was tugging with all their might. Zelgadis was the only one around and...walking away! Despite this, he knew nothing of her being there, so what was pulling her so strongly? Amelia dashed to catch up, so as not to be dragged, as she thought about this new predicament.  
  
She stopped a few times to be sure it wasn't a one time deal, and was dragged after Zelgadis each time. "This would be much easier to figure out if I didn't have to keep pace with Mister Zelgadis. He walks faster when he's by himself!"  
  
Zelgadis pressed on at a steady pace, nothing on his mind but to get to wherever it was he was going.  
  
"He was so much more accommodating when he knew I was with him." Amelia sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be back at the library to figure this out." She again cringed. She had learned a lot from the books she had read at the Seyruun City Library, but she'd also read many accounts of hauntings. Like the one story where a man unwittingly invited a ghost into his home when he acquired a possession that had once belonged to the-  
  
"Wait! That's it! By taking my bracelets, Mister Zelgadis called me to him." Amelia pumped her fist in her usual victory stance. She then gave a sheepish grin. "So, in a sense I'm haunting him. Oh, that won't do..." She glanced back at Zelgadis, who was still unaware and seemingly content to walk briskly through the forest.  
  
Amelia could tell from his furrowed brow that he was thinking of something, but what she could only guess. Zelgadis never was one to give many clues to his thoughts through his actions.  
  
"There's got to be some way to get through to him." Unsure of what would happen, Amelia reached out to give Zelgadis a poke on his shoulder. She frowned in disappointment as her hand continued on through. She next dashed ahead of him and stood her ground.  
  
"Mister Zelgadis. Mister Zelgadis!" She yelled out at him. It was a known fact that the dead could and had interacted with the living, so why should she be any exception?  
  
Zelgadis didn't even bat an eye as he pressed on. Amelia sighed in exasperation, when Zelgadis finally stopped and looked around. It was obvious that he had heard something, so she too stopped and listened.  
  
Silence. What had caused him to stop? As Amelia pondered over this, Zelgadis shook his head muttering, "I must be hearing things." He spent another moment looking around before pulling a map out of his pocket.  
  
Amelia stood on tiptoe to see over his shoulder as Zelgadis got his bearings. From what she could tell, he was heading north to a settlement. "I wish he had a bigger map so I could tell where we are." Amelia frowned.  
  
His destination plotted, Zelgadis carefully folded up his map, took one more look at his surroundings, then proceeded onward. Amelia was wondering how much longer Zelgadis would travel through the underbrush when he came out onto a road.  
  
"That was quick." Amelia gazed up and down the road, looking for any indication of where she was. "They really need to invest in road signs. Maybe I can get Daddy to...oh." Amelia's shoulders slumped. Her father, along with the rest of her extended family, was dead.  
  
"Mister Zelgadis, you must go back to Seyruun! Can't you tell that something's amiss?" Amelia pleaded. All she got for a response was a frown, but that could be because Zelgadis had spotted someone walking down the road toward him.  
  
Zelgadis quickly covered his head and face before approaching the man. He waved to call out to the passing man.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you leaving the village?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
The man just gave Zelgadis a funny look. "I'm going back to my hometown before they close the border."  
  
Now it was Zelgadis' turn to give a funny look. "Why would they close the border?"  
  
"Haven't you heard? Seyruun's going to war."  
  
**Author's notes:** As is usual with me and my 'grand' ideas, this chapter came out a lot shorter than I had expected, but I guess it is to be expected when there's really only one 'aware' character there. That won't be the case for too much longer, I hope...  
  
If it's not already obvious, I am really fascinated by ghost stories and the like. (The real accounts, not those horror stories that were big when I was little.) I imagine I'd freak Amelia out if I was ever to talk to her about my passion. (Just like a good friend of mine! Mention ghosts at all and she gets spooked.) -;; The story Amelia remembered was actually based on an account I saw on t.v. about a man that brought a bunk bed home for his children, when strange things started happening in the house. (They finally thought to get rid of the bunk bed, and the happenings stopped.) Zelgadis ought to be glad he's being haunted by a friendly ghost. (Thankfully, not Casper!)  
  
Also, this chapter referred to the first story, so if you still haven't read To Err is Human, do! (Technically Amelia should have recognized the area they were in, but seeing as she wasn't in the right frame of mind the last time she was there...) -  
  
Now then, time to respond to some feedback:  
  
**blue lady **- Dread is good. I was hoping someone would pick up on that, so congrats! - We ought to see what's going on behind the scenes in Seyruun fairly soon.  
  
**Pogo** - I actually based Lina's reaction to Naga from the Slayers Premium CD drama. (I just didn't realize it until after the fact.) In that all Lina got was a letter from Naga, but it was enough to bring her to tears. I've no idea what terms Lina and Naga left on, but Lina seems content to have a Naga-free life. (Or she just really hates being called "Lina-chan".) o.O  
  
**deep sea dolphin** - I can read a bit of Japanese. Mostly Katakana, but a bit of Hiragana, and some kanji. (I finally recognize the kanji for Justice! Darn Amelia speaks with way too much kanji for me to understand much else.) It's all because of Slayers though, since back when I first got in to it, the manga had yet to be translated. How goes the Aqua Lord manga, anyway?  
  
**Gerao-A** - Thanks for the feedback! I've actually been reading 'Sylvia' and am keen to see where you're taking the story. It's got to be fun having a whole group of you to work on a story.   
  
**Lina Gabriev** - You realize this story is all your fault, don't you? If you hadn't asked the questions you did at the end of the last story... But I'm glad you did! As for Xellos, his way of doing things should come to light one of these days, unless you've figured out his plans by reading this chapter. (And I know he'd not ever use a human weapon to kill someone, but again, he's got a very good reason for doing things as he did.) As with Christopher, I didn't forget at all. Better safe than sorry, really. (And even if he had abdicated the throne, if he was the lone survivor, I think he'd reclaim the throne, if not to pass it off as soon as he had an heir. And ugh, royal whatnots really bug me...)  
  
Now to plot out what'll happen in the next chapter...


	4. Part 4

War? Why are they going to war?  
  
When Zelgadis questioned the man further, he just shook his head. I don't know the particulars, that's just the rumor going round. I'd rather not be caught away from home should it hold true.  
  
Zelgadis thanked the man, then continued on into the village.  
  
_Why would anyone think Seyruun would go to war? They ousted Alexander, and Lina hadn't found any more of his followers...unless something came up since I've been away._ Zelgadis thought. As he was puzzling over this bit of news, he got the feeling he was being watched. He turned in the direction he felt the gaze from, only to see dead space.  
  
Zelgadis twitched uncomfortably, but continued on. He hadn't traveled up north just to get paranoid about being stared at, after all. He had heard tale of a renowned doctor a few months back, but only now was able to find the man. As he neared his destination, Zelgadis was stunned to see nothing but charred rubble where a house once was.  
  
Zelgadis grabbed the nearest passerby. What happened here?  
  
The young man quivered in fear, blabbering incoherently. Zelgadis blinked at the young man, then released his grip on the man's collar.  
  
Sorry about that. What happened to your doctor? Is he still here? Zelgadis made an effort to speak in a gentler tone.  
  
Regaining his wits, the young man replied, I-I don't know what happened, but our doctor's house blew up after some suspicious people came in to town.  
  
Zelgadis asked.  
  
Yeah, a man and a woman. Never saw them before, but after they brought a wolf in to town, everything turned to chaos. The young man sounded forlorn.  
  
_Lina, don't tell me this was your doing. _Zelgadis would have to track down and question a certain short-tempered sorceress later, that was for sure. He scowled as he made his way to a small restaurant.  
  
Leave it to Lina to destroy my hopes and dreams. Zelgadis involuntarily turned to look behind him, not surprised to see nobody there. This has got to stop, or I'll become paranoid.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
What do you mean you're going to war?! Lina practically shouted at Gracia. Have you lost your mind?! Wait, never mind. Lina opted to glare at the princess in contempt.  
  
What should I do, Lina? Let the murderer get away with what they did? Gracia fought back breaking down in front of her rival. They got away once, but never again. What they did was inexcusable, not to mention, unforgivable! How can I ignore what they've done?! Gracia broke down, openly sobbing.  
  
Naga, I...er... I didn't mean it like that. Lina was instantly subdued. It's just that, war is a serious thing. All of Seyruun will suffer if you make the wrong choice, and declaring war just seems a bit...what I mean is... Rrgh, I HATE this politics stuff! Lina stamped her foot and turned away. She didn't like seeing Naga so fragile.  
  
Leave me. Gracia spoke quietly between sobs. She couldn't bring herself to meet Lina's gaze.  
  
But Naga, I didn't mean-  
  
Just leave! Please... Gracia took the initiative and walked farther into the room, and over to a window.  
  
Lina gave her one last sympathetic look, then walked out of the room. She made her way into the living quarters area of the palace, her dour mood lifting somewhat when she saw Gourry leaning against a wall.  
  
Gourry took one look at Lina and decided it safest to keep his mouth shut.  
  
How is she? Lina asked, trying not to let her earlier conversation affect her. She was failing miserably.  
  
Same as when we first saw her. She won't talk to me. All she does is glare. It's just not right for Amelia, you know? Gourry sighed. He hated seeing Amelia so hateful.  
  
Naga breaking down on one end, and Amelia clamming up on the other. I know this is hard for them, but something just doesn't seem right, you know? Lina looked up to her constant companion.  
  
Yeah, I just wish I knew what it was. Gourry nodded.  
  
Lina sighed. For now, all we can do is give them what support we can. She started to walk to Amelia's door, but was stopped by Gourry's hand on her shoulder. She glanced back at him, curious.  
  
Are you okay? I know that this has got to be hard on you also. Gourry looked at her with a serious expression.  
  
I'll be fine. You know you don't need to worry about me. I'm Lina Inverse! She winked at him, then went in Amelia's room.  
  
That's exactly why I worry. Gourry muttered silently, but resumed his post by the door.  
  
Lina stepped silently up to Amelia's bedside, frowning to see the girl staring emotionlessly out the window. Last Lina had seen her she was really starting to improve, but now she had totally withdrawn from everything. This is so much worse from last time. Lina sighed under her breath. She startled when Amelia turned and looked at her.  
  
Hi, Amelia, just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing. It's a really nice day out today. Wouldn't you like to get some fresh air? Lina tried to sound as happy and full of life as possible.  
  
Amelia just stared back, then scowled slightly.  
  
What, what is it? Is something wrong? This was the first time Lina had seen any expression but apathy from Amelia since she had gotten back.  
  
Amelia's eyes narrowed. You left. She spoke in an oddly quiet, but threatening tone. It sent shivers down Lina's spine.  
  
Lina tried not to let it faze her. I left? Of course I left. I can't stay inside all day, you know. Life can't be lived staying cooped up inside all day, right? She tried to smile, but the dark mood in the room made it difficult.  
  
Amelia's scowl became an expression of pure hatred. You left me...to die!  
  
Lina jumped back at the sudden outburst. She couldn't help but feel guilty. While she had left to prevent anything else from happening to Amelia before, in a sense she had left her friend to die. She cringed, trying to fight off the guilt. No! I would never do that! I had no way of knowing... Amelia, you've got to understand. Lina pleaded.  
  
The girl whispered. Friends do not abandon each other in times of need. She continued to glare at Lina.  
  
I...I didn't...I mean, I didn't want to... Lina could feel tears of remorse sting her eyes. Unable to face Amelia, she turned and fled from the room.  
  
Gourry caught Lina in his arms as she bawled into his chest.  
  
I didn't mean to do it, Gourry! I would never leave my friends to...to die! She bawled, unable to stop the guilt.  
  
Gourry could feel his heart break seeing Lina so torn up emotionally. He wrapped his arms around her trembling frame, doing his best to soothe her. He looked back at Amelia's door, which had slammed shut, as if by its own means.  
  
Lina, come on. You didn't do anything wrong. Gourry rocked her gently.  
  
But...she said...she...how can I call myself a friend? Lina sniffled, starting to let up on crying.  
  
You did what you thought had to be done. How were you supposed to know an assassin was waiting to kill Amelia?  
  
Lina beat her fist on Gourry's chest. I should have known! Don't you understand?  
  
Gourry didn't even react to the small beating. Lina, I don't think anyone knew about it. Why else do you think they were caught by surprise?  
  
Lina was silent as she thought about what Gourry had just said. That's not right. Somebody knew about it. She glared at her imaginary foe. I just don't understand why she'd do something like that. I mean, she was always wanting to kill me, not Amelia!  
  
  
  
Lina separated herself from Gourry. We have some investigating to do. She glanced at Amelia's door, then fought off another wave of guilt. After we make sure things are taken care of here.  
  
Where are we going, Lina?  
  
To the place that's responsible for this.  
  
The blacksmith?  
  
Lina decided to ignore that comment, even if technically it was an accurate assumption. No Gourry, we're going to visit the one place I hoped never to go to again. She sighed, but then stood resolute.  
  
We're going to Xoana.  
  
**AN: **Bum bum bum! Another piece to the mystery is revealed. I really hated writing the confrontation scene between Lina and Amelia. There can't be any worse feeling than that of betraying your friends, whether you meant to or not. And man, Lina sure broke down fast. It's almost as if...nah, better save it for later. -  
  
And only now does Zelgadis think he's becoming paranoid... (Staring! Always staring!)  
  
Now to figure out how to make the next part of my idea work well. (The best but hardest part of writing is getting all of the elements and ideas to flow together. Kind of like the opening scene of this chapter. I never planned to have Zelgadis visit the first place Lina and Gourry went to in To Err, but it just made sense when I sat down to write this chapter.)


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Lina moved quickly around the room trying to gather her things as fast as she could.  
  
Got some spare clothes, plenty of money, maybe an extra snack wouldn't hurt. Lina paused when she heard someone standing in the doorway. She pretended she didn't know anyone was there as she stuffed her possessions into a bag.  
  
You're leaving? Gracia asked quietly.  
  
Lina continued packing, not looking up. I don't live here, you know. I can't be expected to stick around forever. Besides, I have some things to figure out.  
  
Gracia sat in silence as Lina finished packing and hefted the bag over her shoulder. You are coming back, aren't you?  
  
Lina played absent-mindedly with the pull strings on her bag before letting out a sigh. I don't know. Depends on what I find out.  
  
Gracia nodded, not sure what to say.  
  
Just, do me a favor. Lina looked sternly at Gracia. You make sure that somebody's _always_ guarding Amelia. No. Matter. What.  
  
O-of course. Gracia faltered under Lina's intense gaze. She couldn't help but feel a sense of hurt that Lina cared so much for her little sister, when she had always been treated...well, like an annoyance.  
  
Lina walked past Gracia into the main hall, then turned back. And Naga, be sure to take care of yourself as well. Lina gave a weak smile before proceeding down the hall.  
  
Gracia continued standing in the doorway, somewhat in shock. She then gave a small smile.  
  
Take care of yourself too, Lina.

Break 

Are you sure you're okay riding by yourself, Lina? You can ride with me if you want. Gourry looked worriedly at Lina as she sat rather clumsily on her steed. She looked like a wreck.  
  
I'll be fine, Gourry. It's just this stupid horse keeps doing whatever it wants! Lina tugged at her horse's reins in anger, getting a disgruntled snort and a slap from the horse's tail in answer.  
  
That's because he can sense you're distracted.  
  
Lina frowned in thought. Of course I'm distracted! It's been a long week, and I could use a vacation!  
  
Gourry gulped. Lina was starting to get worked up, and when she got worked up, things exploded. Is that why you wanted to leave for Xoana?  
  
Lina scratched her cheek. Well, I do want to find out just what happened, but I also just had to get out of that place. It just feels so negative! Lina shuddered despite it being a rather warm day.  
  
Yeah, Amelia's really angry. Gourry looked down at the ground.  
  
No kidding. Lina huffed. They're all becoming psycho over there.  
  
Gourry looked back over to Lina, glad to hear her sounding more normal again. So are you feeling better?  
  
Lina blinked. Better? What do you mean?  
  
Gourry pointed his finger in the air. You've just been so down these past few days. I have to say, I've never seen you cry so much.  
  
Lina blushed in embarrassment as she tried to wave him off. Gourry! ...did I really cry that much?  
  
Gourry nodded his head. I was afraid you were going to get dehydrated.  
  
Lina mulled over this, not sure what it could mean. She didn't cry all that often, especially if she could help it. Lina Inverse was no baby! She then shrugged. Oh well, what's past is past. What's important is that we're going to find out just who it was that did that to Amelia... Lina smacked her fist against her palm, ...and we'll make them pay!  
  
Gourry just shook his head. That's all well and good, but we've got to get to Xoana first, and you need to stay on your horse to get there.  
  
What do you mean? Lina blinked in confusion, then noticed that Gourry was skewed at a strange angle. Gourry, and the rest of the world. While she thought this over she realized that her saddle was slipping, and the ground was coming up to meet her...  
  
  
  
Gourry sighed as he halted his horse. I tried to tell you.

Somewhere far far away... 

Zelgadis sat quietly by his campfire, completely unaware of his constant (and growingly disgruntled) companion. This war nonsense just didn't make any sense! He had a nagging feeling he should go back to Seyruun, and yet was apprehensive about going back for fear of what might be there.  
  
For all I know it was just a stupid rumor. He had heard plenty of those in his time. Some turned out to be true (like the rumor about the Crown Princess leaving Seyruun, he had found out after blabbing in front of Amelia), but most were completely false. He still had to chuckle about Lina finding out the hard way that Prince Phil wasn't the stunningly handsome man he was rumored to be.  
  
He looked skyward, examining the stars as they came out for the night. Another day was ending. I should be getting sleep so I can start out early, not worrying over rumors. Zelgadis grumbled as he set to work making a suitable bed.  
  
Amelia continued to watch on in silence, weary from trying to get Zelgadis to notice her. She couldn't help but glare at him. You can be so stubborn! She clapped her hands over her mouth in shock and waited to have him scold her. She watched him in fright before realizing and remembering that he couldn't, which is why she was still stuck out here against her will in the middle of nowhere.  
  
She vented her ever growing frustration on a small rock, kicking out at it, even though she knew she would pass right through it.  
  
Needless to say she nearly died of fright when the rock went flying through the air before striking Zelgadis' sword which was leaning against a tree. Although now it was falling to the earth.  
  
Upon hearing the rock strike his sword, Zelgadis whirled around and stood up to his full height. Who's there?!? He shouted into the surrounding forest. His breathing quickened as he glanced around the forest, looking for any abnormality in the trees.  
  
After a few moments of dead silence passed, Zelgadis calmed down slightly. No human could have gotten so close without his keen hearing picking up on them, especially in a forest such as this. Perhaps he had heard an animal or a bird...  
  
He looked down at his sword, spying a small rock laying nearby. There weren't any other rocks around, so it must have been the culprit. Rocks don't move by themselves, however, so he surveyed the area. The only rocks anywhere around were the rocks he had gathered earlier in the day to contain his campfire, he recalled.  
  
Zelgadis scratched his head. That didn't make any sense! That would have to mean that the rock was sent flying from where he was, and he knew no one was there with him. He looked down at the rock in thought.  
  
It would appear there's more to this than it seems.  
  
Amelia let out a tired sigh. She wasn't sure what just happened, but at least Zelgadis had an inkling that he wasn't alone. She slumped her shoulders.  
  
Where do I go from here?  
  
_AN: I have GOT to get Lina away from horses...but it's so much fun! ;; At last, the next chapter has been completed! This story is taking a bit longer to come together, but that's partly because I have just the basic ideas with only a few scenes fleshed out. (Like the next part, which I've had planned forever.) Pair this with finally working a full-time job, and it just adds to the length of time between chapters. (I'm glad for the job, but I do hate having to work on days that I feel inspired to write.)  
  
I think someone already asked if Amelia's really dead or not. Again, as far as she knows, she is, but then, she doesn't know everything. More will be revealed in time... (How long I can't say, because these things tend to get longer every time I sit down to write!)  
_  
_Until next time! collapses_


	6. Part 6

Ha! Ha-ah! Ha! Zelgadis swung his sword over and over, trying to strengthen his arms. He had never been very strong, and was bound and determined to change that. As he swung, he became aware of a sound coming from further in the forest.  
  
He paused for a moment to listen, but then shrugged it off as nothing. He knew that nobody ever came out into this part of the forest. That was exactly why he had chosen it to practice with his sword. The locals thought it was haunted, which was ridiculous. He shook his head in disgust and continued swinging his sword.  
  
At least, he tried. Now that his concentration was broken, he was having trouble getting back into rhythm. He scowled but finally gave up.  
  
Stupid idiotic... He cursed under his breath at whoever dared interrupt his practice. He spent a moment of silence cleaning the blade of his sword off, hoping whoever was out there would go away.  
  
They didn't.  
  
In fact, now he could tell that whoever was out there was weeping. What was worse, he couldn't help but feel that he recognized their voice. He rolled his eyes as he put his sword back in its sheath. He'd get no peace until he found out who it was. Maybe then he could get back to practicing.  
  
He walked quietly through the forest, going deeper and deeper as he followed the sound of weeping. Why'd they have to choose here to have a breakdown? Zelgadis shook his head as he searched through the trees and underbrush.  
  
At last he spotted a young girl. She was just sitting next to a tree, her hands covering her face as she wept. For some reason Zelgadis felt a pang of guilt, which was unusual to him. He stood around for a moment, feeling awkward that she wasn't noticing his presence.  
  
He coughed quietly into his hand, but still didn't get a reaction. He let out a sigh. Better get this over with... Why are you crying?  
  
He wasn't even sure if she heard him, but then the girl started to reply. The-they're a-all gone. She sniffled as she spoke.  
  
Zelgadis knelt a bit closer.   
  
M-my family. H-he k-killed them. The girl started to sob openly.  
  
Zelgadis couldn't help but reel back in shock. Normally he wouldn't have even gotten this far, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he knew this girl, and that seeing her distressed brought him pain as well. He gradually knelt back down next to her and reached out slowly and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
It's all right. You're safe now. He blinked at his words.  
  
The girl stopped crying and looked up at him. She looked quizzically at him for a moment before recognition dawned on her face. She then launched herself into him, grabbing him in a tight embrace as she continued to weep.  
  
Unsure why he was even doing it, Zelgadis in turn wrapped his arms around the small girl, trying his best to offer her some comfort...

--------------------------------------------------

Zelgadis awoke late the next morning, feeling like he hadn't slept at all. He knew he had though. That dream he'd had was proof of that. And what a dream!  
  
What was that? It's never turned out like that. Zelgadis shook his head, trying to sort out the images from his dream. There had been a girl, that he was sure of. She had been really young, but her features were unmistakable.  
  
Amelia, just what's happened to you? Why do you continue to plague my thoughts, and now my dreams? Zelgadis looked around his campsite, as is expecting an answer. He sighed and shook his head. I must be going crazy...  
  
After a quick breakfast, Zelgadis packed up his things and set off - in the opposite direction of where he had been going.  
  
I'll not get any rest until I go check on her. Might as well do it now. Zelgadis mused aloud, not even sure why. He just shook his head and started his journey.  
  
Amelia couldn't help but smile as she followed alongside. Soon she would get some answers!

--------------------------------------------------

The past few days had been long and hard, but Lina Inverse was feeling on top of the world! Again she was out in her element, out communing with nature with nothing to worry about but where she was going to find her next meal. Life was good!  
  
...sort of...  
  
Stupid stinking saddle. Lina scowled as she rubbed her tender bottom. She still had her horse, but had opted to walk the horse to save herself any more pain, not to mention to prevent herself from blasting the horse into the heavens. She didn't need that kind of guilt!  
  
Gourry walked alongside her, also leading his horse. He had tried to convince her they'd make better time on horseback, but had quickly changed his mind when Lina shot him one of her evil looks. It was far better to keep Lina happy.  
  
Don't worry, Lina. We'll be there soon. Gourry gave Lina a warm smile in hopes of lifting her mood.  
  
Lina gave him a grin back. Thank goodness for that! You're right about the travel time, but I don't know if this pain is worth it.  
  
You get used to it eventually. Gourry continued walking on.  
  
Lina gave a sly grin. That's what I keep telling you about traveling via a Raywing, Gourry! You'll never get over your fear by avoiding it.  
  
Gourry stopped dead in his tracks and looked in fright at Lina.  
  
Lina couldn't help but laugh. I'm just teasing you, Gourry.  
  
Gourry started walking again, but looked warily at Lina. It wasn't very funny.  
  
Yeah, you're right. Lina winked. I just couldn't help myself.  
  
Gourry replied by patting Lina on the head.  
  
Err...what are you doing? Lina looked at Gourry in confusion.  
  
Gourry just gave her another smile.  
  
My, aren't you two just so sweet?  
  
Lina and Gourry both jumped in shock at hearing the disembodied voice. Lina made a fist, knowing all too well who their unwanted guest was.  
  
Xellos! What do you want?  
  
Xellos phased into view, standing between the two travelers and the road to Xoana. Me? Absolutely nothing. I just came to warn you.  
  
Lina shot Xellos a skeptical glance. Warn us about what? We already know Martina's crazy. She winked at Gourry.  
  
Xellos smirked at Lina's crack, but then turned serious again. There are those that would rather you...not get involved.  
  
Lina placed her hand on her hip in a defiant stance. Since when has that stopped me? And involved with what? Xellos, I expect some answers!  
  
Sadly Miss Lina, that is a secret! Xellos gave a slight bow then disappeared from sight.  
  
Xellos! Come back here! Lina launched herself at the spot the Monster had been standing on, glaring at everything in anger. After a moment of silence she settled back down and turned back to Gourry. Just who does he think he is?  
  
A Monster? Gourry shrugged and handed Lina back her horse's reins.  
  
Lina accepted the offered reins. Your insight continues to amaze me, Gourry. Come on, this just got more interesting.  
  
Gourry looked over his shoulder before following after Lina. I've got a bad feeling about this...

--------------------------------------------------

_AN: _I've had that dream sequence in my head for far too long. I'm glad that it turned out pretty close to how I originally envisioned it. (And yes, I like dreams. They can reveal so much to a person, and are a way for the deceased to communicate with the living. Kind of cool but spooky...)  
_  
_**Lina Gabriev: **You are awesome! I've been dropping hints hoping someone would pick up on them, and you're the first to even come close! You do not know how much that pleases me. (As for why Xellos was so sloppy, you'll find out soon enough.)  
  
Also, I saw Ghost once, and didn't even think about it when I thought up this story. Psycho psychics I lack, and no one's out to kill Zelgadis. (Or am I thinking of the wrong movie?) As for your other question, you'll just have to wait and see. (I doubt it'll be as you're thinking.) Thanks for your reviews!  
  
And just so you and everyone know, the man, woman, and wolf that entered the town were in fact Gourry, Lina, and Amelia. (I've never seen anything that shows Zelas having a wolf form. She has a rather intimidating beast-like form, yes, but it doesn't really resemble a wolf. And why would she go parading around with Xellos and a random wolf anyway?) ;;  
  
**Snapdragon76:**I'm glad you're liking it so far. I hope you enjoy my other stories as well. (You ought to read To Err if you haven't yet, as it'll help this story make more sense.)  
  
**bluelady: **Now that I have a regular work schedule, I don't think I'll have to fear collapsing. But then, this is far from over, so who knows? -;; I hope I can keep updating this every Monday...  
  
**Kaeru Soyokaze: **I've finally figured out who you are! (Your screen name is similar to another author on here, so I was a bit confused.) I'll try to update more often, but only if you don't give up writing. That one-shot was awesome!  
  
**Samantha: **A very good question! Amelia will be finding out herself very soon...  
  
**Gerao-A: **Just hang on a bit longer. You'll find out soon enough. (And keep up the good work on your stories as well!)  
  
Next time, Lina has a nice...er...chat with Martina. oO 


	7. Part 7

Martina was pleased with herself. After weeks of plotting, everything was finally coming to fruition. Finally, she would have things just as she wanted.  
  
Darling, hold them up a bit higher.  
  
Zangulus gave a pitiful look to Martina. Martina, dear, isn't this a bit much?  
  
Martina burst into loud and raucous laughter. Nonsense! I did a lot of research, and those curtains are just what we need to prevent sunlight from coming in.  
  
Zangulus gave a sigh then stood a bit taller to place the curtains higher up on the window. This would be much easier with a ladder... Is this better?  
  
Martina clapped with delight. Perfect! Oh Darling, you're wonderful! I'll go tell the servants where to attach them later.  
  
Zangulus gave a smile as he was finally able to set down his load. He was about to say something when a guard burst into the throne room.  
  
Your Highness! The guard dashed up to Martina.  
  
Martina stamped her foot. How many times must I tell you?! It's Your Most High and Mighty Queen', so get it right!  
  
The guard bowed down as low as he could. I apologize, Your Most High and Mighty Queen, but I came to warn you that-  
  
He was interrupted by an explosion just outside the throne room. Zangulus and Martina both jumped up in fright.  
  
What's going on? Zangulus looked from his confused wife to the guard cringing on the floor.  
  
The guard could only look at him in pure horror.   
  
Another explosion rocked the castle, followed by a very irate,   
  
Martina tried her best to regain some composure as Lina Inverse herself burst into the room. So, Lina Inverse, you have returned at last! Martina let out a laugh.  
  
Lina glared back in anger. What's the meaning of having all your guards out to attack me?! What'd I ever do to you?!?  
  
Gourry leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing Lina to blanch. She then shoved him aside. I meant aside from that, Gourry! She spoke in a loud whisper.  
  
What indeed, Lina Inverse! Now that you've returned, I will at last exact my revenge upon you! Martina stood up and pointed down at Lina, who glowered back.  
  
Cut the act, Martina. I've got some questions for you, and you'd better answer them. Lina glared at Martina as she dug a small dagger from one of her pockets. What do you know about this?  
  
Martina gaped at it. Where did you find it?  
  
Lina's grip on the hilt tightened. It was found in Seyruun's palace, specifically in one Princess Amelia's room.  
  
Martina blinked on confusion. Why did she have it?  
  
Lina began to shake with rage. Don't you get it? Someone tried to _murder_ her with it! Did you send an assassin to kill the Seyruun royal family?!  
  
Zangulus stepped forward in anger. How could you accuse Martina of something like that?  
  
Martina herself slumped down onto her throne in shock, unable to answer  
  
Gourry stepped in front of Lina, his hand on his sword hilt. Zangulus took the hint and backed down.  
  
All I know is that someone tried to kill Amelia, and this was found at the scene. Lina spoke in a quieter tone, trying to keep herself under control.  
  
Martina squeaked. I would never... She shook her head. That is my dagger, but it disappeared. I didn't know where it was, and I certainly have no idea how it got there. Is she...? Martina looked fearfully at Lina.  
  
No, she's still alive. So are you telling the truth about this? If I find out you lied to me you know what I'll do to you. Lina spoke very quietly, but that made her threat all the more frightening.  
  
Martina fell to her knees and held her hands together in a pleading manner. I'm telling the truth! I'm telling the truth!  
  
Lina studied Martina for a moment. Zangulus and Gourry met gazes, but were both pretty much confused about just what was going on. Martina just wished that Lina would spare her.  
  
The silence was finally broken by Lina walking back to the doors.  
  
Lina? Where are you going? Martina asked.  
  
To get some answers. Lina gestured for Gourry to follow.  
  
Martina watched the two leave, thinking over all that she had just learned.  
  
Zangulus looked worriedly at his wife.  
  
Martina turned to her husband, fear and confusion etched on her face. Just what is going on?  
  
_(Author's notes: These past few weeks have been a bit more chaotic than usual. I wanted to have this up last Monday, but seeing as my new niece came into the world, I lost my one real day of writing. -But I got a new niece!- Things ought to be settling down this week though, so hopefully I can get my mind back on track for the next chapter.  
  
Stay tuned! Next time, a reunion of sorts.)_


	8. Part 8

Lina had set a fast pace to get back to Seyruun as soon as possible. It had already been a few days since she'd visited Martina, but she was still stewing over what she had learned.

Okay, so here's what we know so far: an assassin was sent to kill off Amelia and her family. Said assassin used Martina's dagger, so naturally one would think that Xoana had sent the assassin. According to Martina, someone stole her dagger, so this is not the case. Also, Xellos' appearance. Lina counted off what she knew on her fingers.

Gourry nodded his head, keeping pace with Lina.

Lina tapped her cheek in thought. Now that makes things more interesting, because as far as I knew, this had nothing to do with anything other than royal disputes. His appearance changes things...How so? Gourry asked.

Well, Xellos doesn't usually show up unless there's some motive behind it. Add to that that he basically threatened us, and something is definitely underfoot.

Gourry paused to look down at the ground, looking back to Lina with a confused expression. 

Lina's eyes narrowed. Meaning we need to have a chat with Amelia.What about Zelgadis?

Lina paused, her line of thought broken. What about Zelgadis?

Gourry turned to look at Lina. Think he'd know anything about it? He was there right before the attack.Ooh, good thinking, Gourry! Only problem is, he left without telling us where he was going. It'll take forever to hunt him down. Lina scowled.

Gourry smiled. as if hiding a secret. It shouldn't take that long at all.

Lina gave Gourry a puzzled look, as if waiting for him to divulge his secret.

He's over there.

Lina looked to where Gourry was indicating, noticing that they were just outside the Seyruun city gates. She also noticed that a certain chimera was currently in a heated debate with the guards. That guy never was good at debating. C'mon, Gourry! Lina kneed her horse enough to get it to pick up the pace.

As she got closer, Lina could hear Zelgadis arguing with the guards. She didn't blame them for not wanting to let him in the city. Given what had just happened, Zelgadis didn't look like a law-abiding citizen. Not that she was going to tell him that. Hey, what's going on here?

Zelgadis and the guards turned to see Lina galloping up to them. They then watched in disbelief as she yanked back on the reins, and promptly found herself kissing the dirt.

Darn it! I thought I had learned how not to do that. Lina spit dirt out of her mouth and glared at her steed.

Zelgadis looked at Lina in confusion.

Gourry casually rode up alongside Lina, dismounted his horse, then picked Lina up off the ground, setting her back on her feet. You okay, Lina?Never better. Lina spit more dirt out of her mouth, then turned her gaze back to Zelgadis and the guards. Zelgadis, what did I tell you about getting in fights with the guards?

Zelgadis just rolled his eyes. Look, Lina, it's not like I knew you were anywhere nearby. I just want in the city. Is that so much to ask? He gave a cold look to the guards.

The guards didn't step down. Sorry sir, but with what's been going on, we can't let just anybody in.Anybody? Do you know who he is? Lina looked at the guards with disdain. This is _the_ Zelgadis Graywords. He's one of my traveling companions, not to mention _good friends_ with Princess Amelia. Do you want me to go tell her that you're not letting a dear friend in to see her?

Zelgadis coughed a bit nervously into his fist.

Lina lowered her voice. You were coming to see her, right?O-of course! Zelgadis stammered.

Lina turned back to the guards. There, you see? Now are you going to let him through, or what?

Amelia let out an exasperated sigh. This would have been so much easier if they could see her. She'd never realized just what trouble it must be for Zelgadis to enter the city. No wonder he didn't visit often.

She watched Lina, somewhat in amusement as she put the guards in their place. For being a commoner, Lina demanded respect. That was something that Amelia had always admired about Lina.

It wasn't long before the guards submitted and let the group through the gates.

Took them long enough. Lina grumbled. So Zelgadis, what brought you back so quickly?He must have heard what happened. Gourry interjected.

Well actually - wait! Heard what happened? Zelgadis looked at Gourry.

About the assassin that almo-erk! Gourry was cut off by Lina's hand covering his mouth.

Gourry, you really lack tact. Lina placed her other hand up to her mouth, indicating him to be quiet.

Zelgadis looked worried for a moment, before his expression hardened. Lina, what happened?

Amelia too waited to hear what Lina was keeping from them.

Lina's shoulders slumped, and she turned so that she wasn't looking directly at Zelgadis. She studied something far off as she replied meekly, Right after you left, an assassin snuck into the palace.

Zelgadis' heart stopped.

They killed Prince Phil and his brother Christopher, and Amelia-

Zelgadis gripped Lina's shoulders. Amelia? What about Amelia? Did they...? Zelgadis turned away, not wanting to see Lina's expression.

Amelia stood next to Zelgadis, trying to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. She fought back tears, knowing Zelgadis was in more need of comfort at the moment.

Lina winced at Zelgadis' strong grip. Ouch! Back off, Zel! Amelia's okay!She's okay? Why are we walking so slow? I have to go see her. I have to make sure she's really all right! Zelgadis made to dash down the street, but was stopped by Lina's hold on his cape.

Relax, Zel! She's not going to go anywhere. There are guards posted everywhere, and the last thing you want to do is give them a heart attack by barreling in on them!

Gourry nodded in agreement. They've been really worked up. We all have, really. Gourry met gazes with Lina, seeing the pain in her eyes.

Lina turned back to Zelgadis. And before you do go rushing off to see her, there's something you ought to know.

Zelgadis and Amelia looked at Lina expectantly.

She's not been herself lately. She... Lina let out a sigh. Maybe you should go see for yourself. Maybe if she sees you she'll cheer up some. Lina couldn't help but notice Zelgadis' lack of surprise. Zel, what is it?

Zelgadis met Lina's gaze, but then averted his eyes. Did you ever...wait, of course you did. Zelgadis coughed nervously at Lina's confused look. I had a dream. Specifically, a dream about Amelia. She didn't tell me what, but she said that something had happened to her family. Now hearing what has happened, I can't help but think that the dream didn't happen by chance.

Lina didn't respond, but Gourry could tell she was thinking about what Zelgadis had just said. He waited patiently for her to sort through her thoughts.

We definitely need to have a chat with Amelia. There's too much that isn't adding up...at least, not to a positive. Lina's features hardened as she gazed at the palace in the distance.

Amelia nodded her head in agreement, and followed along after her friends. As they traveled through the city, she couldn't help but notice how empty the streets were. Those that did venture out looked so...angry! Amelia shuddered at the grim expressions she saw.

If that wasn't bad enough, the closer they got to the palace, the worse Amelia felt. At first she thought it was from feeling a lack of cheer about her, but she ruled that out as she started to feel pain. It felt like something was trying to repel her, yet she was still being pulled to follow after Zelgadis, and since he was moving closer to the palace she had no choice but to follow. She grit her teeth as the feeling intensified, no longer able to concentrate on her friends' conversation.

What is going on here? Amelia tried to fight off the pain and pressure she was feeling, trying to think of something to stop the pain.

Lina glanced at Zelgadis. What? I just told you! Don't tell me you weren't paying attention.Lina, what are you talking about? Zelgadis shot an equally puzzled look at Lina.

Didn't you just ask what was going on? Lina looked back at Zelgadis.

No, I didn't say anything. Are you feeling okay? Lina did look like she was under a lot of stress, and possibly sleep-deprived, Zelgadis noted.

We have been traveling a lot this past week. Lina hasn't been sleeping well, either. Gourry leaned over to whisper in Zelgadis' ear.

I heard that, Gourry. Lina elbowed Gourry in the gut. I am just fine. Although I am a bit tired... She glanced up at the palace, feeling relief and apprehension upon seeing it. In any case, we're here.

Amelia lifted her head, taking a peek at the palace grounds. She noticed a major lack of guards, and also saw that Seyruun's flags were at half-mast. Through clenched teeth she asked, Where are all the guards?Protecting Amelia, if they know what's good for them. Lina continued to gaze at the palace, not quite ready to enter in.

Lina, you did it again. Zelgadis cast a worried glance at her.

....didn't you just ask where the guards were at? Lina blinked at Zelgadis as he shook his head no'. Gourry also shook his head in the negative. If it wasn't you... Lina looked about the grounds. There must have been someone she had overheard! Sadly, they were alone. I could have sworn I heard someone.

Gourry placed an arm around Lina's shoulders. C'mon, Lina. I think you need to get some rest.

Lina was about to retaliate, but opted to go along with Gourry. She was tired, and hearing voices was not a good thing. I think the stress is getting to me. she muttered. She offered no resistance as Gourry led her into the palace.

So where first, Lina? Do you want to report to that Grace person, go see Amelia, or what? Gourry paused in escorting Lina while waiting for a response.

Personally, I wouldn't mind getting sleep, but I doubt Zelgadis can wait to see Amelia any longer. Lina let out a small sigh. Better get that over with. Coming, Zelgadis? She turned, only to see Zelgadis was no longer by her side. 

Zelgadis was already far down the hall that led to the personal living quarters of the Seyruun royal family. He stopped in his tracks as he glanced back at his traveling companions.

Hey! Wait up! Lina suddenly got a second wind as she charged after Zelgadis, Gourry following on her heels.

Zelgadis shifted about nervously. Sorry, Lina, I just can't shake this feeling of dread. I need to see her, to make sure she's okay.

Lina nodded knowingly. I know, but I'm telling you, she's not been the same. Don't go charging in there expecting her to gush all over you. She's more likely to bite your head off. Lina grumbled as she kicked at the carpet.

Again she was met with silence. Lina rolled her eyes and made a fist. Why won't he slow down for at least a minute?!

Gourry placed a hand on Lina's shoulder. Still, I can't say I blame him. I mean, I know I'd be the same way if I had just found out something had happened to you.

Lina instantly felt her face flush, and she kept her gaze on anything but Gourry, opting to nod her head to let him know she had heard him. Be...better go catch up to him.

Even before Lina moved forward one step she heard a collision, followed by a very feminine She and Gourry tore down the hallway and rounded the corner to see Zelgadis on the ground shaking his head, and across from him...

_Author's notes: I really did intend for the last part to be more drawn out, but I didn't plan on the parts previous to go for as long as they did. The story is wanting to be much longer in the scene(s) to come, so I opted to cut things off here. (Also, after writing this out I'm a bit worn out, creatively. I didn't want to make you all wait that much longer for this chapter to be put up.)_

As always, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I've been having fun throwing out clues to see what you all pick up on. Also, much thanks to all my friends that give me C&C as I work this story into something that makes sense. You're all awesome!


	9. Part 9

Sylphiel, what are you doing here? Lina couldn't help but gape at the woman down on the floor.

Sylphiel didn't reply, in fact, she was glaring at Zelgadis. Why don't you watch where you're- she suddenly looked horror struck and covered her mouth with her hands. I-I, I did not mean that, Mister Zelgadis!

Lina, Gourry, and a very shocked Zelgadis all stared in alarm at Sylphiel as she picked herself up from the ground, then offered Zelgadis a hand up. He took it, but continued to stare at her in shock. Sylphiel had never said anything in such a harsh tone!

Sylphiel...are you all right? Lina looked somewhat timidly toward her, still in shock.

Sylphiel blushed in embarrassment. Yes, I mean no, ah... she glanced back to where she had just come from, seeing guards nearby. She turned back to Lina, bowing slightly. I'm sorry, Miss Lina, but we need to take this conversation elsewhere.

Sylphiel's glance back at the guards wasn't lost on Lina. She met her gaze and gave a nod. C'mon then. Lina gestured to her companions, and they all proceeded to follow Sylphiel down the hall.

When she thought they were alone, Sylphiel ushered the small group into the library. She knew from past visits to the palace that it was empty this time of day. She led them all to a table, indicating for everyone to take a seat.

Lina settled in to a seat next to Gourry, then turned her attention back on Sylphiel. Okay, so what's going on? What was that that happened out there?And where'd you get those clothes? Gourry piped up.

Lina blinked at Gourry, then looked back to Sylphiel. She hadn't really noticed before, but Sylphiel was in fact wearing different attire than what they had last seen her in. Heh, the white robes suit you, Sylphiel. Lina grinned.

Oh, thank you. Sylphiel averted her eyes as she straightened her outfit out nervously. They aren't anything special, just what everyone wears here in the shrine.

There was a moment of silence, then Zelgadis cleared his throat. It's good to see you, Sylphiel, but we're getting off track. What did you want to talk to us about?

Sylphiel fidgeted with her fingers. I'm not sure how to say this, but I think something is seriously wrong here. You saw what happened out in the hallway when I...When you lost your temper, yes. Lina crossed her arms and nodded knowingly. I can imagine running in to Zelgadis wouldn't feel so good, but I've never heard you say anything less than kind! If anything, it's Zelgadis that usually acts the jerk. Zelgadis glared at Lina.

My point exactly. Lina smirked at Zelgadis. So you lost your temper. Happens to everyone...although it did catch me by surprise.That's the thing, Miss Lina. It isn't just me. Everyone here has been acting strangely, from the guards arguing with each other to Miss Amelia's daily tantrums. Sylphiel gave a weary sigh.

Lina didn't seemed convinced. Given what's happened, that's not too surprising.

Gourry poked at Lina to get her attention. But Lina, remember when Amelia made you cry? I've been traveling with you for a long time now, and I've never seen you cry like that! Sylphiel and Zelgadis both sat up and looked at Lina.

Lina glared, You weren't supposed to say anything about that! Gourry scratched his head. I must have forgot!Lina, Amelia made you cry? What happened? Zelgadis tried to meet her gaze, but she was currently hiding her face in the table.

I don't want to talk about it. Lina mumbled into the table.

But Miss Lina, this only adds to my suspicion! Something is making us act in ways we try not to. Ever since that day... Sylphiel dropped off into silent pondering.

That day? Which... Lina raised her head off the table, her eyes suddenly growing large. Were you there when that assassin tried killing Amelia?

Sylphiel nodded. Yes, it was me that prevented her from dying, but even then something felt wrong. Yes, she was saved from death, and yet it felt like it wasn't Miss Amelia that was saved from dying.Are you saying that it's not Amelia who's in the other room? Zelgadis looked worriedly at Sylphiel.

It is, yet it isn't. She looks like Miss Amelia, but she doesn't act like Miss Amelia at all. She feels...evil. Sylphiel frowned and turned away. You must think me insane for saying this...

Zelgadis shook his head. Not at all. Actually, if anything it validates what I've been fearing. She came to me in a dream, which struck me as odd. In everything we've been through, I've never had such troubling dreams about her, but this felt different. It felt like she was really there, and yet..that would mean... Zelgadis choked on what he had been about to say, not wanting to say what he had been fearing all along.

The three all looked at him, unsure of what to do or say to comfort him.

That's why...that's why I have to see her. I have to know if what I fear is true, or if it was all just a horrible nightmare. Zelgadis' eyes narrowed as he took on a determined expression.

Amelia, having spent the duration of the conversation curled up on the floor, looked up when she felt the change in Zelgadis' emotions. She wanted more than anything to tell him that she was all right, even if in truth she could not shake the pain that had overcome her. She was trying to figure out just why she was feeling pain, since dead people weren't known for being able to feel at all.

And yet, what she was feeling was different than any pain she had ever felt. This was more like...something was forcefully trying to repel her. It probably would have if she wasn't bound to Zelgadis. Zelgadis, who was currently debating with Lina about something or other.

She had resigned herself to sitting on the floor curled up in pain for a few more hours at least, Lina and Zelgadis did tend to get carried away when they argued after all, but she was suddenly dragged across the floor. She let out a yelp of surprise, looking to see the group leaving the library. Not wanting to be dragged all across the palace floors, she forced herself to stand and staggered after the group.

Look Zelgadis, I'm telling you you don't want to go in there! I can't imagine you faring much better than I did the last time I tried having a pleasant conversation with her. Lina tugged uselessly at Zelgadis' cape.

Zelgadis continued marching down the hallway back to Amelia's room. I heard you the first time, Lina, but I have to know. I can't put off not knowing any longer. He continued to drag Lina along.

Okay then, fine. Lina released his cape. But no way are you going alone. I want some answers myself. C'mon, Gourry.

Gourry nodded his head. You coming, Sylphiel? Sylphiel shook her head, I've had enough of her for one day. I need to get back to my uncle's before he worries about me. Sylphiel bowed in apology to the group, then parted ways.

Oh, umm, bye Sylphiel! Gourry waved good-bye then met gazes with Lina. She never seemed to mind Amelia's company before.

Lina sighed. Yeah, but that was before, and if Sylphiel's right then it's not Amelia at all. In any case, this visit should be rather enlightening.

The group again approached Amelia's room, and after being scrutinized by the posted guards, they were allowed entry into the room.

Amelia was even more on edge as they passed into the room. Whatever was repelling her was even stronger here! She felt she might die (if such a thing were possible for someone already dead), when suddenly it was gone. She blinked in wonder at this, when she felt someone's gaze on her.

A voice hissed. You are not supposed to be here!

A shudder ran down Amelia's spine as she looked at the speaker. She gasped in shock!

None other than the princess Amelia herself sat in bed, glowering back at her.

_Author's notes:_

Man, it seems like forever since I last wrote! The past few months were pure craziness, from getting ready for the holidays, to dealing with the holidays, to being sick during the holidays... And trust me, you don't want me writing when I'm ill. (Bad enough some of my story ideas come to me when I'm not well...) I'm just thankful I got well before I go back to work this next week, and that I was able to get this written.

Now I've gone and thrown out a major clue. Things are only going to keep going downhill from here. Even though I've already got this pretty much planned out, the story keeps changing. Even this chapter had a minor change that dramatically changed how things played out. (Thank you, Sylphiel!) Here's hoping I can get the next part written out soon. Things are starting to get exciting!


	10. Part 10

Lina looked at the bed-bound princess with a look of hurt, but she quickly replaced it with a small scowl. "Hello to you too, Miss Grouchy." she muttered under her breath. She then clenched her hand into a fist and stepped forward with a look of determination. "Look, 'Amelia', we came a long way to see you again. We want some answers, so you can drop the gloom and doom. It's not you."

The princess Amelia continued to stare daggers at the wall, before diverting her attention to Lina. "You're one to talk, Miss Sissy. Last I saw you you ran away with your tail between your legs!"

Lina glanced over to Zelgadis to see he was staring in absolute shock at the princess. When he met her gaze she gestured, as if to say, "See what I mean?" to him. He stared wide-eyed at her before turning to look back to the princess.

Lina took a step forward, glaring at the princess. "You caught me unaware the last time!" Her fist shook with anger when she saw the bed-bound princess wasn't even looking at her, but was again glaring daggers at the wall. "Hey! Pay attention to me! Or is the wall giving you more bad vibes than me?"

The princess jumped, startled at Lina's last outburst. She glanced from Lina, back to her previous target: one wayward spirit that didn't know when she wasn't welcome. A smug grin spread across her face. They didn't know. She couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"What's she laughing about? You didn't tell a joke, did you Lina?" Gourry scratched his head, puzzled by the princess' reaction. Zelgadis just continued to stare in shock.

Lina made a face at Gourry.

The princess turned and stared back at Zelgadis. "And what's your problem, Ugly? Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare? Oh wait, no! Who'd want to have anything to do with something as ugly as you?"

Zelgadis nearly fell over backward hearing those words. How could Amelia say that? Even when she had been scared of him she hadn't been so harsh! He unconsciously wrapped his cloak about him and shrank back a bit, years of being feared and gawked at in horror fresh in his mind.

This was not lost on Amelia. "You!" Amelia leapt forward at her evil twin. "How could you say such things! Anyone that would say such hurtful things can't be anything but evil!"

The princess gave her a bored look. "Took you long enough. You're not very bright, are you? I mean, here you've gone and been evicted from your bo-" she suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth, feeling the gazes of Lina and Co. on her.

Lina had noticed the princess' gaze returning to the wall, and now she was talking to air! If she didn't know any better she'd have suspected that someone was there. She glanced over to see if her companions noticed this as well, but Gourry was still intently watching the princess, and Zelgadis had closed in on himself again.

Lina let out a sigh. "Guess it's up to me, then. So who're you talking to, 'Amelia'? Got yourself an invisible friend that's more interesting than me?"

"Like I'd say anything to you." The princess scowled.

"Ooh, someone getting defensive?" Lina scoffed. "Just who could it be that's more interesting than your own friends, eh? Or is it that you're not Amelia at all?" Lina pointed her finger accusingly at the princess.

The princess stared in shock at Lina. "W-what are you saying? How could I be anyone but Amelia?" She glanced about nervously, looking for any way out of the situation.

"I knew something wasn't right the last time we 'talked', and now that I've figured a few things out, I know for sure. You are NOT Amelia!" Lina grinned as she watched the princess sweat.

"Th-they weren't supposed to find out...what am I going to do-this, this changes everything!" The princess looked ready to leap out the window. Instead she called out, "Master! Master Xellos!"

Lina's smile fell. She heard the telltale sound of someone phasing into the room and looked up to see the smiling priest. Oh, crud...

Xellos beamed down from his perch near the bed. "Why, Miss Lina! I didn't expect you to come back so soon. And look, you brought everyone with you!" He waved at everyone in the room.

"Xellos! What is this all about? What did you do with Amelia?" Lina readied herself for a fight, hearing Gourry and Zelgadis taking battle stances as well.

Xellos shook his finger, the smile never leaving his face. "Now what makes you think I would do anything with Miss Amelia? She's right here, before you."

Zelgadis came forward. "That," he pointed at the princess, "is not Amelia. Not the Amelia we know. Not..." He glared up at the priest. "You did something to her, now talk!"

"Why, Mister Zelgadis, you know as well as I that that...is a secret!" Xellos chuckled to himself as he felt Zelgadis' anger grow. "Besides, wouldn't you rather hear it from Miss Amelia herself?"

Lina fought to keep her cool. Getting angry would only add to Xellos' power, and right now that was the last thing they wanted to do. "Perhaps if Amelia would actually talk to us. She's got nothing but hate and anger to spew at us." Lina folded her arms and looked crossly at the smiling priest.

Xellos looked at Amelia, a small smile on his face. "Oh, is that so? Why don't I help her out then?" His cheery demeanor was suddenly gone from his face, replaced by a serious expression as he extended his arms. The group gasped to see darkness accumulating in his hands.

Zelgadis heard a small gasp, turning to see princess Amelia shuddering in what he thought to be pain. "What are you doing to her?"

Xellos just grinned at Zelgadis as the energy in his hands grew. He then fixed his gaze on the princess.

Zelgadis saw what Xellos was doing, and putting two and two together he knew that whatever Xellos had in his hands was meant to harm Amelia. Time seemed to slow down as he watched Xellos release the energy from his hands. Without even thinking Zelgadis dove in front of Amelia's bed, intent on taking the blast himself.

Only...it didn't happen. Not how Zelgadis had been expecting it, at least. In truth, Xellos released the dark energy, but it went in an entirely different direction.

Amelia had been so absorbed in watching Zelgadis that she didn't see it until it was too late. She screamed out in surprise as she was overtaken by the dark energy.

Xellos smiled as everyone became aware of Amelia's screams. "There, isn't that better?"

The group all turned to the bed, which Zelgadis was still laying on, to see that the screams were not coming from the princess. Instead she had a wicked smile on her face. She shoved Zelgadis off the bed, then rose up to Xellos' level.

"Who..?" Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis all turned to the real source of the screams, all gasping when they saw the darkness taking shape. A very familiar shape...

"Amelia!" Zelgadis scrambled up off the floor and approached his now visible companion.

"Zelgadis, stay back!" Lina reached out to pull him back, but he was already out of reach.

Amelia for her part was struggling valiantly to not let the darkness overcome her. The darkness itself was negative emotions, but more potent and vile than she had ever experienced. Hatred. Anger. Loathing. All this and more were trying to take control. Amelia fought back with everything she could, but she could feel herself slipping. She looked up at Zelgadis. _"Please, stay...away! I, I can't..."_

"Amelia! What did you do to her?" Zelgadis snarled up at Xelllos.

"The real question is, just what is she going to do to you?" Xellos sounded a bit too cheerful as he continued to sit back and watch.

Zelgadis reached out and grabbed the still screaming girl by the shoulders. "Amelia, what's wrong? What did he do?" He yelled out frantically to her, hoping she could hear him over her own agonizing screams.

Amelia suddenly grew eerily silent as her head and shoulders slumped. And then, "Get your hands OFF of me!" she struck out at Zelgadis, causing him to lose his grip on her. "How dare you come back to me! After you left me here, alone, to DIE! You killed me! Now it's time for you to join me!"

Before Zelgadis could react he was overtaken by a wave of negative energy, then he knew no more.

Lina watched in horror as Amelia did what she had feared; Amelia dove into Zelgadis' body, effectively possessing him. Her heart stopped when she heard Zelgadis begin to chant, knowing full well it wasn't Zelgadis at all. "Gourry!"

Gourry sprang in to action, whipping out his sword as he struck out at Zelgadis. He swung the hilt of his sword at Zelgadis' head, intent to knock him out, but missed when Zelgadis ducked. He tried to bring his blade back to protect himself, but before he could even react, he was kicked in the gut. Gourry was knocked back to the floor, gasping frantically for air.

Lina glared at Zelgadis. Or Amelia, rather. Now that the girl had gone psycho and was in a nearly indestructible body, she was a force to be reckoned with. Lina grit her teeth and prepared for her next move. She'd only get one shot at this if she wanted to save both Zelgadis' and Amelia's lives.

Xellos continued to laugh in glee at the situation before him. He had always suspected Amelia hid her darker thoughts, but this was too good! She could wipe out all her friends and save him the effort! His thoughts were interrupted by his minion tugging at him. She pointed over to Lina...casting a spell!

"Miss Lina, that just won't do. As much as I hate do to this, I can't let you interfere." Xellos dove at Lina, striking her with his staff, but was met with Gourry's blade instead.

"Keep away from Lina if you want to live." Gourry spoke quietly, but loud enough for Xellos to hear.

Things were starting to get bad. Xellos pondered his best plan of action, noticing Gourry was focused on him. He glanced over to Lina, seeing that she was nearly done. He then smiled at Gourry. "But Mister Gourry, I would never do anything to hurt Miss Lina. You however..."

The princess, who had pretty much laid low since the confrontation had gotten serious, rammed into Gourry, knocking him back.

"Elmekia La-ance!" Lina yelped the second part as Gourry came crashing in to her. She could only watch in horror as her spell shot off and -struck- Zelgadis. "No!" She then felt a sharp pain in her legs and collapsed to the ground. Even in a heap on the ground, Lina didn't take her eyes off of Zelgadis as he totally stopped chanting entirely, his face losing all expression. His eyes then rolled back into his head as he toppled over.

"That didn't turn out quite as I expected. However, there will be plenty of time to remedy that later. Come." Xellos gestured at his minion, then they both disappeared.

"Zelgadis! Amelia!" Lina dragged herself across the floor to Zelgadis' fallen form. "I didn't mean to hit you, I was just trying to distract you! Gourry!"

Gourry tried to pick himself up off the floor, but went into a coughing fit instead. He gasped to catch his breath, trying anything to ease the pressure in his chest.  
Lina's heart leapt in fright. "Gourry?"

Gourry coughed again. "I'm okay, Lina. Sorry I didn't protect you better. Is Zelgadis okay?"

"I don't know...I just don't know! What am I going to do? I never thought anything like this would happen. Just what's going on..." Lina grabbed her head, trying to collect her wits. As she was trying to gather her thoughts, she heard heavy footsteps charging toward their room. "Oh no..."

"Quickly! Someone's after Princess Amelia!" At least a dozen guards came charging into the room, one very irate Crown Princess among them.

"Lina!" Gracia stared down at her fallen rival in shock. "What did you do?" She looked about the room in horror, looking like she was ready to scream and pass out.

Lina forced herself up into a sitting position, wincing in pain from her injured legs. "It's not what it looks like! We were just-"

"I know I called you my rival, but I thought I could trust you. We all trusted you! ...Amelia trusted you, and how do you repay that?" Gracia's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. She fought back tears, then struck her palm out in a commanding gesture. "Guards! Take her away! Take them all away! I'll question them later, but for now..." she paused a moment, choking back a sob, "...I need some time to think."

With that, Princess Gracia dashed from the room. The guards were instantly upon Lina and Gourry, binding their arms behind them. Another guard hefted the still unconscious Zelgadis onto his shoulder.

Lina struggled against her captors. "You don't understand! We're innocent! We didn't do anything wr-augh!" She was silenced by a guard stuffing a gag in her mouth.

"Save it. We'll know soon enough whether you're guilty or not." The guard then lifted Lina off her feet, fighting with her all the way to the jail.

-

_Author's notes: Oh, my brain! This chapter was not fun to write! I probably could have made things much worse, but I really don't enjoy the whole being totally evil to people. That, and Xellos is evil, but he's that annoying playful evil that doesn't just out and out do evil unless he's good reason to. (So confusing...)_

I'm betting many of you are still going to be horribly confused at this point, but I am going to reveal exactly what happened that fateful night Xellos came to visit Amelia. I'm just sapped from writing this part, and don't want to make you all wait an extra week or so to read it.  
Before I forget, I totally forgot to mention what spell Amelia was trying to cast, but that's because the perspective kind of jumped to Lina, and Lina was more concerned with breaking Amelia's concentration. But anyway... Amelia was casting a Ra Tilt to kill Zelgadis. If you want to know why, there's a story behind this...

Once upon a time I was playing Slayers Royal (which has an awesome battle setup, I think). In the game you have to wait a certain amount of time before you can tell characters to cast spells. (Lina of course 'charges' up quickly, so she can cast almost from the getgo.) I was fighting a big group of Lesser Demons, and since Amelia's spells are usually stronger against them than Zelgadis', I sent him to fight with his sword while I waited for Amelia to be ready to cast a Ra Tilt.

It's a bit confusing though, because there are two versions of the Ra Tilt in the game (Ra Tilt A, and Ra TIlt B, actually), and as I was new at the game I wasn't sure what the difference was. Anyway, when I selected the spell it shows you the area it's going to affect (the battle is laid out on a grid), so I put the spell on a group of Lesser Demons that Zelgadis was standing next to. According to the area affect, it wouldn't hit Zelgadis, but when Amelia actually cast it...

...not only did it hit and instantly kill all of the Lesser Demons, but it also hit Zelgadis...and killed him as well! You can imagine how horrified I was to see him go down, and by Amelia's hand at that. Thankfully she also has Resurrection, so I had her dash over and resurrect him as soon as she could. To this day I can just imagine her apologizing profusely for killing Zelgadis off accidentally...

So anyway, I thought it strange that an astral spell would have such an effect on Zelgadis, but then I recalled that he is part Brau (however you want to spell it) Demon, which would have more of an astral presence than a normal human. While I never have gone back in to see if the Ra Tilt affects the human characters in the game, the fact that Zelgadis would be susceptible to such spells has stuck with me. That's partly why I had Lina's spell, which would usually only stun a person, have a much more dramatic effect on Zelgadis as well.

I just was not nice to Zelgadis this chapter...

_Annoyance! This site doesn't want to display this chapter properly. I am trying to find a way to fix it, but as of yet I am failing miserably. I want my story to be easy to read, not full of odd symbols and the like..._


	11. Part 11

Lina rubbed her head painfully as she came to. It took her a moment, but she noticed that she wasn't in the cell any longer. Somehow, she'd found her way back to Amelia's room. She overheard someone in the room, and eating at that. "What's going on?" Lina squinted her eyes and looked up.

Amelia was sitting in her bed, quietly eating her meal. "I hope Miss Lina and Mister Gourry return soon." she sighed. She studied a letter in her hand as she ate an apple. "Mister Zelgadis has really nice handwriting. I'll have to be sure to tell him when he returns."

Lina watched as she choked on her apple. "Amelia? But how?" Lina tried to sort out her thoughts. Last she'd been in here, Amelia had turned out to be some evil minion of Xellos. No, not Amelia herself, but her body was host to something evil, while Amelia had been a silent ghost. "Then what is this"

Lina gasped when Xellos came into the room. Within minutes he was fighting with Amelia, a familiar dagger in his hand. Lina could only watch in horror as he slit Amelia's throat, and her life left her body. "No! Xellos, why?"

Xellos paid her no heed, instead turning to an unknown companion. "You know what to do. Do not let anyone know what you truly are, yet be sure to cause tension."

Lina felt something in the room, and then the body on the bed suddenly came back to life. "Yes, Master Xellos." It spoke in Amelia's voice, but Lina knew all too well that it wasn't Amelia at all.

Then suddenly people were everywhere. Lina recognized Sylphiel, and watched as she tended to 'Amelia's' wounds, seemingly bringing the near dead girl back from the brink of death.

"That Xellos..." Lina clenched her fist in anger. While she thought of all the things she'd do the next time she encountered the priest, the sound of crying invaded her thoughts. Lina turned to her right, surprised to see Amelia sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped about her legs as she continued to sob quietly."Amelia?"

Amelia turned to look at Lina, fresh sobs wracking her body. "Miss Lina, I'm so sorry!"

Lina blinked back. "You can hear me?"

Amelia nodded as tears continued to stream down her face. "This is all my fault. If only I had remembered in time. I'm so sorry..."

"Amelia, you can't blame yourself." Lina scooted over to her crying friend. "How could you have known?"

Amelia lowered her face and rested it on her knees, avoiding Lina's gaze. "This, all of this...it's my memory. I couldn't remember before, because I couldn't admit it."

"Admit what?" Lina rubbed Amelia's back, trying to soothe her somewhat.

Amelia raised her head and looked into Lina's eyes. "That I'm dead. And now I've hurt all you as well. And Mister Zelgadis..." Amelia sobbed again. "I can't find him! What happened to Mister Zelgadis?"

Lina couldn't think of a good way to answer that. How do you tell someone they had nearly killed everyone they loved? Instead she wrapped her arms around her shaking friend. "It'll be okay, Amelia. It's not going to end like this."

Amelia continued to cry. "But, I hurt him. I know I hurt him. I said such hurtful things..."

"Shh." Lina again tried to soothe her. "You didn't mean anything. That was Xellos' doing."

Amelia shook her head. "No, I meant everything I said. Things I would never have said, but when I felt all that negative energy...my darkest thoughts and feelings just came out. Oh, what if I can never find him to apologize? What if I..."

"Amelia, stop." Lina gripped the younger girl by her shoulders. "Bad things have happened, yes, but we're going to fix that. You've got to believe that we'll make things right. You can't let the enemy win!"

Amelia nodded her head and tried to stop crying. "But what about Mister Zelgadis?"

"That?" Lina sighed. "That you'll have to fix yourself."

They sat in silence, but Lina sat up straight when she heard someone calling her name. "Who's there? What is it?"

Amelia hugged her knees again. "It's Mister Gourry. He's trying to wake you up. He's worried..."

Lina looked at Amelia. "I'm asleep?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. I didn't mean to disturb you, it just...happened."

"So you're really...dead?" Lina watched as Amelia nodded quietly. "Amelia, I'm sorry."

Amelia looked up at Lina in shock. "Sorry? For what?"

Lina could only look back at her as tears stung her own eyes. She could feel everything fading as she started to wake up. She tried to give Amelia one last hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you."

Amelia looked at the spot Lina had been sitting, then turned to look back at her room as the memory started over again. "It wasn't your fault, Miss Lina."

* * *

_Author's notes: Oh man, this is making me cry! Sorry this has taken so long. I've been busy with real life, plus...I've been bad and have been working on another story. I refuse to post it before I finish this one though, and I'm finally feeling the inspiration I need to finish this story. I just never realized this was going to make me cry! Onto reviews..._

**Sunoko** - I never intended for this to be so confusing. Maybe I just make my hints too vague? Thanks for your thoughts on Xellos. I don't like writing him, but I'm glad that I can do him...justice. ;)

**Lina Gabriev** - Argh, I know it! I tried for two days to fix the messed up quotations! It's showing up now, and hopefully whatever issues this site had are gone now. And I never said that the Monster inhabiting Amelia's body was going to be smart. I mean, it doesn't even have enough power to have a body of its own, so how smart can it be?

**Gerao-A** - I never really bought in to Naga being quite as she is in the OAVs. True, she probably has a lot of pride and confidence, but she also has a major weak side that she tries to hide. I've kind of broken her spirit by killing off the rest of her family. I hope I can fix that some...

**Blue Lady** - Yeah, Gourry got off easy. It just kind of turned out that way...reading back chapters, I noticed that Gourry was actively ignored anyway. (Yes, I have to read my earlier chapters. Even I forget all the details!) He's just not a great source for negative feelings, unless you know his weaknesses. Most of those involve harming Lina. :O

Thanks all for the reviews! I'll try and get more posted up soon, but I'm still not exactly sure where this is going...


	12. Part 12

"Lina! Lina!"

Lina finally came to to the sound of a worried Gourry. She blinked up from her place on the cell floor, seeing Gourry leaning against the bars of his cell, and sure enough, a worried look on his face. She saw a relieved expression on his face as he saw her open her eyes.

"Lina, are you okay? You were out for so long..." Gourry looked pitifully down at Lina.

Lina blinked a few more times, trying to clear the haziness that sleep brought. She gradually sat up as she looked around the jail. Gourry was definitely up and about, and didn't even look too roughed up. He was still looking at her waiting for a response... She glanced over to the other cell, a bit alarmed to see Zelgadis just laying on the floor. It looked almost like he wasn't breathing. She wouldn't be able to tell if he wasn't by looking at the color in his cheeks, either...

"I'm okay, Gourry. Just a bit groggy. What happened?" Lina rubbed her forehead, trying to collect her thoughts.

"The guards bound and gagged you, then someone touched your forehead and you passed out. I was afraid they might hurt you if I resisted, so I cooperated with them. Then they tossed us all down here." Gourry tugged uselessly at the bars of his cell, more out of boredom than desperation. "You were quiet for a long time, Lina. I thought maybe they did something bad to you..."

Lina shook her head. "More likely they hit me with a Sleep spell." She glanced over at Zelgadis, watching him closely, just to make sure his chest moving up and down wasn't her imagination. "What about Zel? Has he done anything at all?"

Now it was Gourry's turn to shake his head. "No, Zelgadis hasn't moved at all the entire time. What did you do to him?"

Lina sighed, but scooted over to sit near Gourry. "I cast an Elmekia Lance. I was going to shoot it nearby him, just close enough to distract Amelia, okay? I never meant to hit him with it..."

"Is he going to be okay?" Gourry asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Lina shook her head and looked down at the floor. "I hope so, because I need to talk to him. He mentioned having a dream, and I need to know what he knows."

Gourry looked curiously at Lina. "Did you find something out?"

Lina scratched her nose. "Yeah, somehow while I was stuck sleeping, I came in contact with Amelia."; Lina clenched her fist and grit her teeth. "She was able to confirm that Martina and Xoana had nothing to do with her murder."

Gourry cocked his head. "Then who was it?"

"Xellos." Lina spat.

Gourry sat in silence as he thought it over, and also gave Lina a chance to calm down slightly. "Where is Amelia now?"

Again, Lina shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know!" Tears stung her eyes, as a feeling of uselessness passed over her. "That's why Zelgadis needs to wake up!" Lina moved over to the opposite side of her cell. "Do you hear me? Zelgadis! Wake up!"

Gourry could only watch Lina as her shoulders shook. Even if he couldn't see her face, he knew Lina was crying. "Lina?"

"What, Gourry?" Anger was still evident in her tone as Lina turned to look at him, her face streaked with tears.

Gourry stuck his arms through the bars, gesturing for Lina to come back. After a tense moment, she did, and he wrapped his arms around her best as he could. "It's going to be okay, Lina. You've been through much worse than this. Somehow things always worked out for us then, and they will again this time."

Lina cried quietly into his arms, letting his words sink in. Finally she was able to regain her composure, and nodded. "You're right. Of course you're right! Who made you so smart, Gourry?" Lina gave him a small smile.

Gourry smiled back down at her. "I don't know if it's smarts, I'm just telling you what I know from experience. You always have a way of making things turn out."

Lina buried her face back into his arms. "Gourry?" her muffled voice asked.

"What is it, Lina?" Gourry looked down at her in curiosity.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Author's notes: You bet I still live! People probably think I totally abandoned this story, but that's not the case at all. Truth be told, the next part is rather heavy, so I've been pondering and debating over it for a long time now. I have finally been able to come to an agreement on how to write it, but it's still coming slowly. I was originally going to include it, but seeing as it still needs work, and this part was all ready to go, I figured I'd not include the next part yet. (Besides, Lina and Gourry need some time to themselves...)_

Speaking of Lina and Gourry, as usual I didn't plan on it, but this was heavily inspired by the later books of Knight of Aqualord. (The newest Slayers manga, not yet translated into English.) Aside from the whole rotting in jail thing.

Next chapter: We learn what happened to Amelia and Zelgadis! ...just as soon as I finish plotting it all out...


	13. Part 13

"Mister Zelgadis? Mister Zelgadis, where are you?" Amelia trudged through darkness, unsure of where she was, but knowing she had to find Zelgadis. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she never found him...

She continued her search for an unknown length of time, but came up with nothing. She was just about to turn around and search elsewhere, when she heard voices. "Who's there? Mister Zelgadis?"

She didn't get a response, and the voices weren't moving any closer, so Amelia moved toward them. Maybe they could shed some light on the situation...

Suddenly there was a blinding light, and Amelia found herself in a large room.

"Look, he moved!" A voice said.

"Zelgadis, are you okay?" Asked the other.

"What? Mister Zelgadis? But..." Amelia stopped talking when she realized it wasn't her voice she was hearing. "What's going...on?"

The voice she was using was decidedly male, which confused her greatly. She sat up and rubbed her head, feeling pain there.

"Zelgadis...is something wrong?" One of the voices asked again.

Amelia turned to see who was talking, but in doing so got a look at herself, only it wasn't herself she was seeing. Not unless someone had given her Zelgadis' clothing... She brought her hand in front of her face. She screamed bloody murder when she saw a very blue hand instead of her own, fleeing away from the room and those inside it as fast as she was able!

Again she found herself immersed in darkness, but she was too panicked to care. Instead she ran in blind fright, not wanting to think about what she had just seen and heard, but more anxious than ever to find Zelgadis.

"I have to find him! Where can he be? Why am I...? Mister Zelgadis!"

Amelia came to a screeching halt, seeing a huge mob of monsters, and caught in the middle was a scared little boy...

"No, that's no little boy...that's.." Despite his human appearance, Amelia knew exactly who it was. She dashed forward, seeing the danger he was in. Her heart cried out hearing his cries of pain and anguish.

"Leave him alone!" Amelia fought through the horde of monsters until she had reached Zelgadis. He had curled up in a fetal position, hiding his face. She knelt down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mister Zelgadis, it's okay. I-"

"Don't touch me!" Zelgadis suddenly jerked up and shoved against her with all his might, sending her crashing to the floor. He looked down at her in shock. "A-Ame-" Before he could finish, he was suddenly gone.

Amelia looked up at where he had been, equally in shock that he had repelled her so violently. She could hear the monsters all around her, and looked up to see if they would attack her now. What she saw shook her to the core. The 'monsters' were not monsters at all, but horribly warped versions of...herself. They all glared down at her before they too vanished, leaving her alone.

Amelia was overcome with overwhelming grief. "This is all my fault...Mister Zelgadis hates me... It's all my fault!"

Not wanting to cause him any more pain, Amelia got to her feet, and fled as far away as she could...

* * *

Lina and Gourry sat in stunned silence.

"What was that all about?" Lina asked, her ears still ringing from Zelgadis' outburst.

"I don't know," Gourry shrugged, "but it looks like he's waking up again.

Lina covered her ears as she watched intently. This time Zelgadis came to slowly, finally opening his eyes as he looked about the room in confusion.

"Amelia?" Zelgadis sat up, looking every which way but at Lina and Gourry. "Ame..." He finally turned his gaze on the two people in the room, giving them a questioning look.

"Feeling better, Zel?" Lina asked softly, hoping not to cause him distress. She wasn't used to seeing him looking so confused, and it worried her.

"Where is she?" Zelgadis moved closer to Lina's cell and gripped the bars. "What happened to Amelia?"

Lina silently thanked the bars for giving her some protection from Zelgadis' grip. She wasn't sure he would take too kindly to what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know, Zel. We were hoping you would know."

Zelgadis' grip on the bars loosened, as he sank back down to the ground.

"Are you okay, Zelgadis?" Gourry asked. "You're not going to scream again, are you?"

Zelgadis looked back up at Gourry. "Scream? What are you talking about?"

"Just before you woke up again just now. You came to, and all of a sudden you screeched louder than anything I've ever heard from you!" Lina rubbed her ears, still trying to get rid of the ringing.

Zelgadis just stared back at her with a blank expression, trying to figure out why he would have done such a thing. "I don't remember doing anything of the sort." He crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

"You did seem really out of it." Gourry turned to Lina. "Didn't he talk to himself, too?"

Lina nodded her head. "Yeah, he did! He called himself..." Lina's talking came to a halt. "But wait, that's not right. That would mean..."

"What is it, Lina? What did I say?" Zelgadis gripped the bars again and looked at her intently.

Lina looked back at him in wonder. "You called yourself 'Mister Zelgadis'. You've never referred to yourself in that way that I know of. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Zelgadis shook his head, his face suddenly pained at hearing that name. "Never. Few people ever called me that. Only Amelia ever did consistently..."

"Uh huh, just as I thought." Lina nodded her head in thought.

"What, Lina?" Both Gourry and Zelgadis looked to her for insight.

"Zelgadis, you say you don't know where Amelia is at all?" Lina pointed at the man in question.

Zelgadis shook his head.

"Do you?" Gourry asked.

Lina tapped her chin as she tried to piece everything together. "I don't know for certain, but I think Amelia's a lot closer than we think. Eh, Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis looked back at Lina in confusion, not quite grasping what she was implying.

"Oh, come on!" Lina clenched her hands into fists. "When she attacked you before, she possessed you, right? Stay with me, Zel!"

Zelgadis nodded his head. "Are you saying that she's still possessing me? If so, where is she now? Wouldn't she still be in control?"

"I told you I don't know for certain." Lina shook her head. "Given what's happened while you were out of it, I would think it's a good guess." Lina's face darkened slightly as she recalled the dream she had had. "Just do me a favor, Zel."

"A favor? What?" Zelgadis queried.

"Take care of her. She'll most likely be in a fragile state of mind, and I can't say I don't blame her. If you are able to find her, that is... Okay?" Lina looked up at him, her usual upbeat demeanor replaced with a sad one.

Zelgadis just nodded in response, already pondering how he would go about finding Amelia. He had never done much research on possessions, and he wasn't quite sure where to start. But then, he thought he had seen her just before he woke up. Perhaps it wouldn't be totally impossible...

When Lina received no further response from Zelgadis, she turned back to the task at hand. "Now we just need to figure out how to get out of here." She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment.

"What're you doing, Lina?" Gourry watched as she furrowed her brow in concentration, waiting for her to be done.

Lina finally opened her eyes again and glanced over at Gourry. "Can you feel it? This place feels unnatural, like something is preventing the flow of magic."

Gourry shook his head. "No, I don't."

"I wonder..." Lina stood up and held out her hand. "Lighting!" Where usually a ball of light would have instantaneously come into being, there was nothing.

Gourry gulped. "Lina...it's not that time of the month?"

"NO!" Lina snapped. She coughed politely. "I mean, no. It's not that. It's-"

"It's a barrier preventing any use of magic."

Lina and Gourry both looked up at the intruder, seeing Princess Gracia and an entourage of guards coming down a nearby set of stairs into the dungeon.

"Pfft. I could have told you that." Lina sat against the wall and crossed her arms in disdain.

"I know better than to leave you with your casting abilities, Lina." Gracia glared down at her from without the cell.

"Save me the speech and get to the point, Naga." Lina tapped her foot boredly on the floor. No doubt Naga would accuse her of something outlandish.

Gracia was taken aback for a moment. Just who was interrogating who here? She regained her composure and pointed an accusing finger at Lina. "Lina Inverse! We have reason to believe you were behind the plot to not only murder the royal family, but also in swearing allegiance to Xoana! How do you plead?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Lina smacked her head against the wall. "How do you figure that!"

Gracia was not swayed. "Is it not true you were here on the night my father was murdered, and an attempt was made on Amelia's life?"

"Well, yes. I mean no, no! I had been here, but Gourry and I had left Seyruun to search out anyone that might have been in league with Alexander. We were many miles from here that night." Lina looked at her old rival in morbid curiosity. Yes, Naga had always been somewhat messed up in the head, but this was a bit much!

"_You_ might not have been here, Lina, but word has it one of your followers was here, and left conveniently before my father was discovered...dead." Gracia choked on this, but was able to remain composed.

"My follower?" Lina shared a look with Gourry, who shrugged. He was just as confused as she. She glanced over at Zelgadis, but he had moved into the far corner and wasn't making eye contact with anyone. _"What's with him? It's almost as if...wait! Zelgadis had remained behind!"_ Lina's eyes grew large in shock. "Are you referring to Zelgadis?"

Gracia followed Lina's gaze to the silent man in the cell. "If that is the name of your chimera, then yes."

Lina didn't know if she should burst out laughing, or strangle Naga for accusing Zelgadis of such a thing. She glanced back over at Zelgadis, hoping he'd interact in some way, but he remained withdrawn. Lina looked back to Naga. "Zelgadis couldn't have done it. You were probably never told anything about Amelia and her travels while you were away, but he and she...they shared a special friendship. It would break her heart if she heard you say such things about him!"

"That's another thing..." Gracia glared down at Lina. "Where is my sister? We searched everywhere for her, any sign of what you might have done with her body, but she's gone! What did you do to her, Lina?"

"Naga!" Lina clenched her fists. "How can you accuse _me_ of harming Amelia? I admit I didn't treat you too kindly, and I could have been nicer to her, but I would never, _could_ never bring her to harm!" Lina started to choke up herself, tears streaming down her face. "I loved her, Naga. She was like _my_ little sister, if I had ever had one. I am just as torn up about this as you!"

Lina averted her eyes to the floor, the tears stinging her eyes. "...and I don't know where she is... What you thought was Amelia wasn't Amelia at all anyway..."

Now it was Gracia's turn to look at Lina in curiosity. She did feel bad about accusing Lina of such atrocities...but there was no one else to blame! What evidence they had found hadn't made much sense to her at all. She was grasping at straws as she tried to retain her grip on what had happened to bring her out of her travels and back to her position as Crown Princess. She backed down a bit, this time sounding much quieter as she responded. "What do you mean?"

"Amelia is _dead_, Naga. I don't know exactly why it happened, but she is dead. She's been dead for a long time! What you thought was Amelia was actually something evil that had taken possession of her body!" Lina spoke with as much resolve as possible. Naga needed to hear the truth, and to believe it.

Gracia took a step back, unable to respond. Dead? She was dead? Had been dead since before Gracia had made it back to Seyruun? Then... Gracia shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing, but knowing it to be true. "No...no further questions!" Gracia motioned for the guards, then fled out of the dungeon.

Lina watched her go in silence. "Sorry to be so blunt, Naga..." Lina rested her head on her knees, feeling emotionally drained.

"You okay, Lina?" Gourry would have poked his head between the bars to look imploringly at her if he could.

Lina nodded her head, but didn't look up. "Yeah, just tired..." She glanced over at Zelgadis, who still hadn't moved. "Are you okay, Zel?"

Zelgadis shuddered slightly, but didn't respond. Lina and Gourry glanced worriedly at him.

"I think he's taking this the worst of all." Gourry sighed.

"Yeah..." Lina scooted over to Gourry, glad she was able to gain comfort just from his presence. Zelgadis had lost his main source of comfort. Hopefully it wouldn't send him over the edge.

Lina and Gourry sat in silence until finally sleep claimed them.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Finally! A long segment of the story! I've been trying to get the story line to work out the way I had originally planned, but of course things don't want to do that. (Which is good, actually, because it's going to make this better!) I am not 100 percent happy with this chapter (especially the scene with Amelia 'waking up'), but some things would work better in a visual mode than using just the written word. Ah well, the intent was there anyway... Also, this chapter is dedicated to Nimrosette, who helped me figure out the best way to keep Lina stuck in a cell! (You have no idea how long I was stuck trying to figure that out...)_

Lina Gabriev - Good assumption about Amelia's whereabouts! That one's going to be fun t play with... As for being able to read Japanese, I can read enough to get the basic idea of what's going on, but I am far from being fluent in it. (The manga is really good though! I hope we get to see it in English before too long.)

Now to get the next part to work out...


	14. Part 14

"Why can't I find it? I knew it was here somewhere..." Zelgadis grumbled to himself as he tore through a desk's drawers, frantically in search of something. He had long ago forgotten just what it was he was seeking, but he knew it was important. Vitally important. He could not rest until he found it. Not finding anything, he finally tore the drawers from the desk and dumped their contents on the floor. Papers on various subjects scattered every which way, but this only aggravated Zelgadis more...

"Where are you!" Zelgadis yelled out in frustration, before slumping to the ground in defeat. "I've looked everywhere...what could I be overlooking? Why can't I find what I'm searching for?" Zelgadis was silent for a time, looking about the small room in defeat. Aside from the destroyed desk, there wasn't much in the way of furnishing in the room.

"This isn't right...something isn't right..." Zelgadis muttered to himself as he glanced about the room. He couldn't quite grasp what it was that was off about the place, but he knew he would not find what he sought here. He stood up slowly, taking time to dust off his clothing before moving to the door...

...only there was no door. Come to think of it, there were no walls, and as he looked the desk and scattered papers all vanished from his sight as well. Zelgadis shook his head in disbelief, stepped over the desk that was no longer there, disappearing into nothingness.

Amelia, unseen, looked on, deep remorse etched in her features. "Even in his sleep he gains no peace. I am so sorry, Mister Zelgadis." She bowed her head in sorrow, before she too disappeared into nothingness.

oOoOoOoO

Sylphiel crept silently through the halls, cursing herself once more for not changing out of her priestess robes before attempting to make it through the palace undetected. She turned a corner, but stumbled on her cape, letting out a small shriek as she fell. She braced herself for impact with the floor, but instead felt herself stop in midair.

"Careful there, Priestess." A guard spoke to her kindly as he set her back on her feet.

Sylphiel blushed in embarrassment. "S-sorry. I am so sorry! I seem to have gotten lost, and this palace is so intimidating." She smiled innocently up at the guard. She doubted he would be so kind of she were to say she had been trying to find the dungeon...

The guard nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. What with Princess Gracia's being in charge, the disappearance of Princess Amelia, and those people being tossed in prison..." He coughed nervously. "Not that there's anything bad about the current ruler, but..."

Sylphiel smiled. "It must be hard to have things changed on you so suddenly. I felt the same when I first arrived in Seyruun. It gets easier over time...mostly." She laughed shyly as she indicated to her troublesome robes.

The guard smiled. "What are you doing in this part of the palace, anyway? The Priestess quarters are clear across on the other side."

Sylphiel silently panicked. What to do? Make up a complete lie and hope he bought it, or tell him the truth? She berated herself for even thinking of lying. She never was any good at lying, anyway. "Well, actually, I was looking for...the prison." Sylphiel cringed as she waited for his response.

"The prison? You missed it by a hallway. Not that I'm complaining." He smiled down at her. "What business do you have there? I can't imagine a place full of felons and thugs being good for one such as yourself, Priestess."

Sylphiel bowed. "Actually, before I came here I traveled about the land helping such people in their time of need. I received word there were those suffering needlessly. Even those on the wrong side of the law deserve some compassion." She spoke kindly.

The guard nodded his head, then stood at attention. "Follow me, Priestess. You are truly a merciful servant of Ceipheed." He escorted Sylphiel down the halls and to the prison that she had only just barely passed over. He motioned for her to descend the stairs.

"Do be careful, Priestess."

"You need not fear. I come with no intention but to help. I will come to no harm." She bowed to the guard in thanks, who saluted her in turn. She then silently descended the stairs gracefully, only breaking into a run when she thought herself out of sight and hearing from the guard.

"They must be here somewhere..." Sylphiel gasped to herself as she ran quietly down the corridor, looking in the various cells but seeing nothing. She finally reached another set of stairs, stopping a moment to ponder whether to go down or not. Finally she swallowed her fears and descended the stairs, opening the door at the bottom of the flight. This part of the prison was decidedly darker. Sylphiel had to squint to see anything while her eyes adjusted. She heard the sounds of quiet breathing nearby, moving closer to investigate.

"Miss Lina!" Sylphiel exclaimed with joy, spying Lina asleep on a small cot.

Lina didn't reply, instead catching her breath before turning onto her side and resuming the even breathing of sleep.

Sylphiel wrung her fist, but then calmed herself and moved closer to Lina's cell, gripping the bars with her hands. "Miss Lina? Miss Lina, wake up! Please!" She whispered loudly, just in case there were any guards still in the area.

"Go 'way, I'm tired." Lina muttered in her sleep, refusing to wake up.

Sylphiel sighed, wishing the bars were gone so she could shake Lina gently. But alas, it was not to be. "Miss Lina, you need to wake up! I have bad news!"

Lina was still a moment, then suddenly she sat up, blinking in tired confusion at Sylphiel. She stared at her a moment before fully waking up. "Sylphiel! How'd you get down here?"

Sylphiel blushed. "Umm, well, I... Oh, that's not important! I came to warn you, Miss Lina! Princess Gracia is preparing to set out to war against the kingdom of Xoana!" Sylphiel hyperventilated. "Oh, this is all my fault! I should have never said anything to you...this has become a disaster..."

Lina shook her head as she listened to Sylphiel worry, finally getting to her feet, walking up to the bars, then smacking Sylphiel across the face.

Sylphiel instantly quieted down, looking at Lina in shock.

"First off, none of this is your fault. All you did was confirm my suspicions. You're only allowed to take the blame when I say so, got that?" Lina eyed Sylphiel.

"Y-yes, right. I apologize, Miss Lina." Sylphiel bowed her head meekly.

"Knock that off, too! What am I, royalty?" Lina scoffed. "Anyway, you said Naga's actually going through with declaring war? That idiotic..." Lina stamped her foot and shook her fist, unable to do much else.

"What's the matter?"

Lina and Sylphiel looked up to see Gourry up and alert, and looking at them in curiosity.

Lina shook her head. "Things just went from worse to worst. NAGA!" Lina gnashed her teeth, but then calmed down. "In any case, we need to find a way out of here. Sylphiel, think you could shake down the guard with our key?"

Sylphiel looked at Lina in horror, as if the mere mention of such a deed were the worst thing in the world. "Me?" She squeaked.

"Lina, how can you expect Sylphiel to do that?" Gourry scolded. "She doesn't know the first thing about stealing!"

"At ease, Gourry." Lina waved him off.

Sylphiel coughed nervously. Gourry must not have known about that stunt she had pulled as a child with the Bless Blade... "I don't think I would be able to, Miss Lina. Sir Gourry is right, I wouldn't know how to go about it. There must be some other way?" Sylphiel clenched her fists together, as if in pleading.

Lina sank back down to her cot. "Short of breaking the enchantment preventing me from using magic, no. Not unless our resident lock-pick would like to contribute?"

Everyone looked over at Zelgadis' cell, which remained silent.

"Is everyone against me?" Lina sighed, rapping her fists against the bars.

Sylphiel's gaze stayed fixed on Zelgadis, who was laying quietly in his cell. "What is the matter with Mister Zelgadis?"

Lina scowled. "He's been in a funk since we confronted the monster in Amelia's room. I think he's blaming himself for what happened." Lina shot him an annoyed glance. "Everyone needs to calm down."

Sylphiel saw Zelgadis cringe at the mentioning. "What did happen in there? I heard a loud commotion, then there were guards storming through the palace. When I heard they had tossed you in prison, I feared the worst!"

"You were right about Amelia. It wasn't really her, but some pathetic excuse for a Mazoku that had possessed her body." Lina shook her head. "I can't believe I was duped. Anyway, after 'she' exposed her true self, everything turned to chaos. And Amelia..."

Sylphiel looked at Lina, confused. "Miss Amelia? But isn't she...umm...gone?" She glanced back at Zelgadis, who got a pained expression on his face.

Lina shook her head. "Yeah, I thought so too, but we were wrong. She had been with us the entire time. She still is...or...was." Lina glanced back over to Zelgadis.

"What do you mean?" Sylphiel was really confused now.

"Well..." Lina tapped her forefingers together. "She sort of went crazy and possessed Zelgadis, before trying to kill him. And...heh heh..."

"Before Lina attacked Zelgadis." Gourry added in.

"Gourry! I said it was an accident!" Lina tried not to meet Sylphiel's gaze. "Anyway, things didn't work out as anyone planned, then we all got tossed down here."

"What of Miss Amelia?" Sylphiel asked.

Lina shook her head. "I don't know. My guess is she's still possessing Zelgadis because of what happened when he woke up, but then again, if she were, I can't imagine why he would be as withdrawn as he's been." Lina looked sadly at Zelgadis, who continued to lay silently in his cell.

They all sat in silence willing Zelgadis to sit up and say something, but instead he curled up into a fetal position. Soon he lost all awareness of the conversation going on, again getting

lost in his dreams...

oOoOoOo

_Author's notes: What a terrible place for a break, right? I actually just wrote up the next part, but this was already getting so long, and I'm still working on the next part that I decided to cut it into a separate chapter. I finally feel motivated to write though, so I ought to have more up soon._

On another note, before anyone gets on me for not having Sylphiel call Gourry "Gourry dear/dear Gourry/Gourry-sama", truth be told I never liked the English equivalent to 'Gourry-sama', and I'm not about to stick in Japanese honorifics. Also, 'sama' can be translated a few different ways. I wanted her to show more respect for Gourry (short of calling him 'lord'), hence 'Sir Gourry'. It makes him sound more important, anyway. (And seeing as this is Sylphiel addressing him, I think it fits.)

There is a light at the end of this tunnel, I promise!


	15. Part 15

Zelgadis stood up, again finding himself in a long corridor. He had been here forever, it seemed, always searching but never finding what he sought. He knew he had to find a room behind one of the countless doors, but by now he had been in them all.

"Why am I still here? I can't find what I'm seeking here." Zelgadis scowled as he glared at the various doors, from simple wood to elaborate metal. He would have gladly turned his back and left, but there was no way out. He had tried countless times. Not wanting to stand around he moved down the corridor. Maybe he would get lucky and find something out of the ordinary...

"Study, library, ...lavatory..." Zelgadis coughed into his hand as he listed off the contents of the doors he passed. There was a sudden creak behind him, causing Zelgadis to look to see what had caused the disturbance.

Unlike the rest which had been secured to the wall on their hinges, one door was about ready to fall from the wall. Even now it wobbled slightly, emitting another creaking sound. Zelgadis walked up to the door. "I didn't see you before.." He pushed gently against the door, which caused it to break away completely and fall to the floor. Zelgadis paid it no mind as he stepped into the room.

Something about this room seemed very familiar, but for the life of him Zelgadis couldn't recall why. He saw a small bookcase against a wall, one of the books laying on the floor. He stooped to pick it up. He opened the cover, surprised to find not printed text but someone's actual handwriting. This was no ordinary book.

He continued to flip through it, noting the book was broken down into entries, each with a date, description of an event, and a signature. He skimmed through it, nothing important catching his eye. Until,

'.._I know Mister Zelgadis isn't happy here. Already he has sacrificed so much time to help me, instead of pursuing a cure to his own condition. I know I can't keep him here forever. I care too much for his well-being, even if it means sacrificing my own. I love-"_

The rest had been obscured by something dark..and red. Zelgadis felt his heart race as he noticed the entire page had red spatter all over it. "This is..." Zelgadis looked up, finally noticing a bed in the corner. And in it...

Zelgadis stumbled to the side of the bed, crying out in anguish when he saw a lifeless body laying haphazardly on the bed. "No! NOOO!" He cried out in despair, grasping the limp girl in his arms. He hung his head and mourned freely, at a complete loss at what else to do.

Amelia had been looking on the entire time, afraid to interfere for fear what would happen. She had been shocked when he stumbled across this dream version of her room, even more so when he found her journal and had read the entry she never got to complete. And now he was sobbing over her body... Unable to watch his heartbreak any longer, she stepped silently closer.

"Why do you mourn?"

Zelgadis gave a start at the intrusion, but didn't look up, instead resting his head against the dead girl's arm. Finally after a moment of silence he replied in a hushed and broken voice. "I am such a fool. All I ever cared about was myself, and now...now the one I cared about most...is..." the rest was lost in his weeping.

Amelia didn't respond, in shock at this revelation. _"I have been such an idiot, so preoccupied with my own fears to see that Mister Zelgadis still needs me!"_ Amelia mentally berated herself for letting her fear get the better of her. She had to stand up and do what was right.

"Can't you see? What you grieve over is nothing but a shell. She's not there."

Zelgadis remained silent, looking forlornly down at the girl in his arms.

Amelia felt like crying seeing him this distressed. "She's here, has always been here, with you. Mister Zelgadis, she...I am here." She lowered her arms to her side, watching.

Zelgadis finally looked up at the familiar name, finally recognizing who was talking to him. He looked back down at the girl in his arms, then gently lowered her back onto the bed. He slowly gathered himself up before finally daring to look behind him. "Amelia!" This time he gave a cry of joy, and without thinking held her close as if afraid she would disappear if he let go.

This time Amelia did cry as she hugged Zelgadis back."I am so sorry! I was so afraid, so ashamed of what I did to you. How can you ever forgive me such a horrible thing?"

Zelgadis closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, the fault is mine. You were right. I was so obsessed with my stupid cure! I did leave you vulnerable...and paid the price. I sacrificed your life, Amelia. If anyone's not to be forgiven, it's me."

Amelia pushed away from Zelgadis, forcing him to look at her. "Never say that. You couldn't have known. No one knew...that I was to be killed..." She looked away from Zelgadis' gaze, looking at the body still laying on the bed.

This time Zelgadis gripped Amelia's chin to bring her focus back to him. "You say you're dead, yet here you are. How is this possible? Why are you still here?"

Amelia shook her head. "I don't know. I've wondered that since I first found myself laying out in an alley."

Zelgadis looked down at her in surprise.

Amelia decided not fill him in on the details. "I'm just thankful I'm not completely gone. I could never live with myself if I had left without saying good bye." Amelia wiped at a rogue tear.

This time Zelgadis' eyes bugged out in fright. "You're not leaving are you?"

"No!" Amelia exclaimed in fright herself, remembering what it had been like being on the outside, completely unseen or known to her friends. "I-I mean, I don't plan to. ...I don't want to leave you, Mister Zelgadis. You, Miss Lina, Mister Gourry, or anyone! It's so unfair..." This time it was Amelia's turn to break down as the entire situation again crashed down on her shoulders.

Unsure what else to do, Zelgadis held her close again. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry, Amelia. There's got to be some way to-"

His rare moment of comforting Amelia was interrupted by a rather angry voice just outside the room.

"Zelgadis, WAKE UP ALREADY! We need your help!"

Amelia couldn't help but give a small laugh as she wiped more tears from her eyes. "I think Miss Lina wants to speak with you. You better go."

"But-" Suddenly Zelgadis wasn't in Amelia's room, but back in his cell with Lina and Gourry looking at him. He panicked for a moment. _"Amelia? Amelia!"_

"_I'm here." _ A quiet voice responded.

Zelgadis felt relief wash over him, suddenly feeling his spirits lift more than they had for the past few days. Ignoring the confused looks on his companions' faces Zelgadis just beamed back at them.

"She's here. She's still here!"

oOoOoOoO

Author's notes: Oh man but the time flies! Shortly after posting the previous chapter my parents decided to go crazy and redo the part of the house where my computer was at. I had to spend some time preparing my room to house my computer and desk, while still being able to keep other things as well. (Such as my sewing table, which is getting some use now that the computer is so close!) I had actually had all of this written up already, but I had hoped to add more to it before ending the scene. HA! All it's doing is getting longer and longer, so I finally decided to break it off where I had originally planned and post it up while I work out just where this scene is going. Ah, the trials of fanfiction...

And since I forgot last time, it's feedback time:

**DQBunny** - Argh, I am embarrassed to read my older fanfics now! Although the ideas are still sound, even I can tell I've made progress in writing. Maybe I should have paid more attention to writing when I was still in school...

I think I'm attached to 'Sir Gourry' now. It does seem to do a better job of showing just what Sylphiel thinks of Gourry. (And even though he's really a mercenary, he does act the part of a knight very well!)

**Maddy02** - Any review is better than no review. I'm just glad to see people are still reading this, and wanting for more! (And no, I don't want to be evil and forever separate Amelia from her body. I just haven't decided on the best way to reunite them yet...)

**Gerao-A** - I've not decided if they'll be stopping or helping Naga yet. This story wants to be slow to reveal all the details to me. Either way, Naga's far from gone in this story. She's not yet had a proper reunion with her little sister, and no way am I going to skip that!

**Chalicity** - Lina did hear Amelia a few chapters back, and she even came in contact with Amelia's dream. I know that Lina has a certain ...weakness? in that she can come in contact with spirits. I might make more use of it later, it just depends on what happens and where the story goes. Thanks for reading!

**Lina Gabriev** - Sylphiel shaking down a guard? I think she'd feel horribly guilty for doing such a thing! The idea is amusing though... I hope you liked this chapter. Both Amelia and Zelgadis are more content now.

Thanks again to all who reviewed, and to anyone who reads this! I always write to entertain myself first and foremost, but it's always a treat to see other people are enjoying it as well. I'll try and get the next part written out soon!


	16. Part 16

"She's here? Where? Where?" Lina practically launched herself at her prison's bars in her excitement.

Zelgadis could have laughed at her, but instead he kept smiling. "She's right here, with us. Or me, rather." He coughed a bit in embarrassment.

"I was right?" Lina blinked. "I was right! I knew it! This is great! Now I don't have to deal with trying to figure out what's going on through you, Zel." Lina grinned. "So...can I talk to her?"

Gourry looked at Lina in confusion. "How can you talk to Amelia?"

Lina paused in her quest for answers to answer Gourry, now so used to his queries that it didn't make her skip a beat. "Easy, Gourry. If Amelia's trapped in Zelgadis' body with him, then she can take charge of it and speak directly to us. At least, theoretically."

Gourry blinked.

"Oh, come on, Gourry! Like earlier when we thought Zel woke up screaming, that was actually Amelia." Lina shot him an unamused expression.

"Oh!" Gourry beamed. "I get it!"

"Glad to hear it." Lina turned her attention back to Zelgadis. "So?"

"Uh..." Zelgadis was silent for a moment, but it was obvious watching his demeanor that he was having an inward battle of wills. He finally looked back over to Lina, an apprehensive expression on his face. "Is it really necessary?"

"What? Of course it's necessary! Can she hear me in there?" When Lina saw Zelgadis nod she continued, "She has information that I need to know if we're to get out of here and restore her to her own body. No offense Zel, but I'd rather not have you play middle man."

Zelgadis nodded again in silence, and Lina watched as his entire demeanor again changed. He suddenly seemed...frightened?

"Amelia?" Lina asked.

Zelgadis nodded his head cautiously.

'_So strange. It looks like Zelgadis, but that's Amelia's mannerisms.'_ Lina cleared her throat nervously. "Relax, Amelia, it's okay. Is Zelgadis still aware of this?"

"I don't...oh, no, where did he go?" Amelia looked at Lina in fright.

"Relax, relax. It's not every day you find yourself sharing the same body. You probably just shoved him back into his subconscious..or something." Lina again coughed nervously. She had been possessed once herself, but didn't recall anything that had happened during it. She was no expert on the subject, but she didn't want to tell Amelia that. "I don't want him to hear what I have to ask you, anyway. It would only complicate things."

Amelia again nodded her head. "What did you want to ask me, Miss Lina?"

"First off, what was that I saw? A dream? Was any of it real?"

"Yes," Amelia's voice caught in her throat, "it was all real. Everything...he, Mister Xellos..." This time her voice choked, and Amelia stopped talking.

Lina silently cursed her prison that was keeping her from comforting Amelia. Of course this was going to be a touchy subject for Amelia. Heck, who actually _enjoyed_ talking about their death? She needed to find out Xellos motives though, and she wouldn't be able to do that if Amelia broke down now.

"It's okay, Amelia. I just wanted to make sure what I saw actually happened. I need to ask you some more questions about that night. Do you think you can handle it?" Lina tried to speak in as calm and soothing a voice as possible.

Amelia choked out a sob, but seemed to regain some composure. "I'm sorry, Miss Lina. I, I just hadn't been able to remember what happened until now...and it's hard to want to remember." Amelia cast her gaze to the dirty cell floor.

"Amelia, look at me." Lina waited until Amelia met her gaze. "This is really important. I know that it was Xellos that..er...harmed you, but I need to know his motives. I've got a few theories of course, but I need to know for sure."

"I, I understand, Miss Lina." Amelia tried to put on a brave face.

"Okay." Lina smiled. "Just take it easy. We have plenty of time. So, if you'll pardon my bluntness, Xellos came into your room while you were incapacitated and took you out. Did he tell you anything about why he was doing it?"

Amelia shook her head. "He only told me I was more useful dead than alive." She automatically put her hand to her throat and rubbed it cautiously as she spoke.

"I see..." Lina thought over the tidbit of information for a moment. "And after he took you out, do you remember anything that happened after that?"

"I...no, I don't..." Amelia was suddenly struck with a memory, falling silent as she processed it.

Lina looked at Amelia curiously. "Amelia? Something wrong?"

Amelia's gaze was unblinking and unfocused as she replied, "He forced me from my body. I was so confused, all I could do was watch in horror as he summoned some _thing_ to his side, then he commanded it to possess my body. He wanted it to do something, and then...then Mister Xellos realized I was still there. I don't know what he did next, but it repelled me. Next thing I knew I wasn't in my room or even near the palace any more."

"I see..." Lina cupped her chin as she thought. "So Xellos offed the entire royal family, sans the one who was basically an invalid anyway, which caused for us to be sent off to retrieve the remaining able member of your family." Lina made an irritated noise. "Well, if he wanted to cause chaos, he accomplished that."

"What do you mean?" Amelia had a somber expression.

Lina met gazes with Amelia. "Think about it. Seyruun was a well run kingdom up until this point, right? Sure, it wasn't perfect, but things ran pretty smoothly. Enter Xellos, who in one fell swoop takes out the royal family, frames another kingdom for the crime, and to make matters worse, essentially corrupts what little support the remaining heir to the throne would have."

Amelia suddenly stiffened. "Oh no, Gracia! What happened to Gracia?"

Lina held her hands up to get Amelia to settle down. "At ease, at ease! She's fine, at least in the sense she's still healthy. She's not been exactly with it emotionally, but then as long as I've known her she never seemed to be all there anyway." Lina suddenly bit her tongue and looked sheepishly over at Amelia.

"Miss Lina, that's not nice!" Amelia scolded. "That reminds me! When you found my sister, you called her 'Naga'. How did you know her middle name?"

Lina blinked. "How did you...? Who told you..? When-" Lina sputtered, not able to form a complete sentence.

Amelia bit her lip. "Umm...after Mister Xellos banished me, I woke up in some coastal city. Then I found Gracia, although she looked a mess, then you and Mister Gourry came to tell her what happened. Then you all left me behind." Amelia frowned.

Lina leaned back against the wall. "You were there the entire time? And I had no idea..."

Amelia nodded her head.

"I sure hope I didn't say something I shouldn't have..." Lina bit her tongue before Amelia heard her thinking out loud. "Anyway, about your sister, I met her when I first started traveling on my own. I never knew 'Naga' was part of her name. I mean, I didn't even know she was royalty, let alone your sister! I thought she was just some freaky sorceress with really bad fashion taste."

Amelia winced, but didn't say anything.

"I'm still a bit in shock about the whole thing. I mean, she was so greedy over money...and she made _me_ pay for her meals, and here she was the heir to Seyruun's throne and no doubt had plenty of money to spend! Ooh, that Naga! When I get my hands on her..." Lina clenched her hands into fists.

Amelia coughed nervously. "Miss Lina? Did you have any more questions? Mister Zelgadis is starting to get restless..."

"Oops, sorry. I kind of got distracted, didn't I?" Lina unclenched her fists and instead started to tug on her fingers. "I don't have anything to ask now, no."

"What are you going to do, Miss Lina?"

"For the long term, track down one meddling Monster and give him what's been coming to him for a long time!" Lina motioned breaking something with her hands. "But for now...find some way to escape this place. I hate it here!"

Amelia nodded her head, then retreated back to allow Zelgadis to resume rightful control of his body. Zelgadis came to a moment later blinking in confusion and rubbing his head.

"Welcome back." Lina smirked slightly.

Zelgadis glanced at Lina, who had moved since the last time he could remember looking at her. Come to think of it, Gourry was fast asleep now as well... "What happened?"

Lina reached through her cell bars to smack Gourry to wake him up. "Nothing important, don't worry about it. For now, we need to figure out a way to get out of here. Hey, Gourry?"

Gourry started awake. "Huh? Oh, I fell asleep?"

"Nothing new there." Lina sighed. "Come on, this is going to require your input as well. Now then, what's the best way to escape from a prison without a key, magic, or even crude weapons at your disposal...?"

_Author's notes: Let me start off by getting down on my knees and saying, "I'm sorry!" The past few months have been a bit crazy. I got promoted at work (bakery promotions are an interesting thing), so I had to learn a lot of stuff, which made it too hard to really concentrate on this story. Then I finally heard back about my college application...and got accepted! So between learning how to be a decorator and preparing for college, this story took a back seat. Most of the hard stuff is over and done with now, so I was finally able to sit down and write! I hope to get some more written before I head off to college in January._

_As for reviews..._

_**Lina Gabriev **- I have been wanting to do more with the diary and Zelgadis actually seeing it for real, but so far nothing has really worked. I'll keep trying to figure out some sort of solution because it has a lot of potential._

_**DQBunny** - If I had kept the chapter where it had previously been going, then yes, Lina and Gourry would have questioned Zelgadis' sanity. As it is this way turned out much better, and Zelgadis even stayed grounded in reality._

_**Maddy02** - I was originally going to kill Amelia off and keep her dead, but I really don't like how it makes the story end. I'm not going to promise that she won't die though. If this last chapter proved anything, it's that stories have a way of going where ever they please. XP_

_**Gerao-A** - Why do people have to interrupt special moments? Good question. I just had to put an end to the sap before it got too out of hand. If all goes well it won't be the last time Amelia and Zelgadis have a heart-to-heart._

_Next chapter: Prison break!_


	17. Part 17

Gracia was in a funk. It seemed like only yesterday she had been free to go wherever she pleased, do whatever she wanted, and not have to take charge of anyone's life but her own. Now suddenly she was thrust back into her previous life, but without the support of her family, and just as hurtful, the only person she had ever really considered a friend was now supposedly her enemy.

Gracia sighed. "Did you really do it, Lina? I'm still torn to think you could do something so...so...evil! I just can't believe that you could do such a thing, and yet, there's nothing to say you didn't but my word alone." Her word. It hadn't mattered what she did during her life as 'an evil sorceress', but now she was Princess Gracia again, and what she said and did would affect not only her, but her entire kingdom as well.

"That's why I have to do this. I have to get to the bottom of this, to find out the truth for myself!" Gracia made a fist and posed dramatically.

Someone coughed. "Umm, your Highness? The troops are ready to move out."

Gracia nearly fell from her saddle, which startled her horse. After a moment of wrestling back control of her steed, Gracia looked down at the soldier who had addressed her.

"Very well. We shall set out at once!" Gracia pulled on her horse's reins, urging it forward. She watched as the soldier saluted her with respect, then dashed back to the nearby troops. _"I sure hope I am doing the right thing..."_

After the troops were all gathered they set off toward the horizon. Xellos watched from nearby, a smile on his face.

"If by 'doing the right thing' you mean 'playing right into my hand', then yes, you are." Xellos gave a pleased little laugh. "Humans really are too predictable."

111111111111111111111

"Oh, how did I get myself into this?" Sylphiel sighed to herself as she attempted to sneak down the hall of the palace. She had promised Lina she would get the key to her prison door...but that was much easier said than done. She poked her head around the corner to spy on the guard...only he wasn't there.

"Halt!"

Sylphiel jumped in fright as something jabbed into her back.

"What are you doing sneaking about the palace?" The voice demanded.

Sylphiel bit her tongue to keep from crying out in fear. _"What did I get myself into?"_ She raised her hands up in the air to show she surrendered. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to sneak, but I..got lost again." Sylphiel cringed at the lie.

A hand reached out and gripped Sylphiel's shoulder, turning her to face the guard who had caught her. "Oh, it's you. You've got the worst direction sense I've ever seen, no offense." The guard smiled slightly.

Sylphiel hung her head in embarrassment. "This place is just so big... I am so ashamed!"

The guard patted her shoulder. "Nothing to be ashamed of, miss. I'm just glad it was only you, and nothing more serious."

Sylphiel laughed nervously, trying to figure out how to get herself out of this situation. A glint suddenly caught her eye. The guard had a key ring attached to his belt! Sylphiel counted her blessings as she sorted out how to get them from the guard without bringing harm to either the guard or herself.

She raised her gaze to meet the guard's. "More serious? Has something happened?"

"Oh, no no, nothing to fear." The guard waved her off.

Sylphiel let out a small gasp. "Why sir, you are injured!" Sylphiel raised her gaze to the guard's forehead.

The guard suddenly looked sheepish. "It's nothing."

"Nonsense!" Sylphiel reprimanded. "It's important for you to be at your best to protect Seyruun." She raised her hand up, chanting a spell. "Here, allow me."

The guard finally relented, settling down so he could be tended to.

Sylphiel gently placed her hand on the side of the guard's head, and gently said, "Sleep". In an instant the guard was falling to the floor. Sylphiel wrapped her arms around his shoulders before he crashed to the floor, setting him gently on the ground. She then worked to free the keys from his belt.

"Please, forgive me." Sylphiel averted her eyes, ashamed of deceiving the guard, but then tore down the hallway. She had a mission to complete!

22222222222222222222222

Gourry's muscles were crying out in agony. Of course he was more than willing to do whatever it took to keep Lina safe from harm, yet... "Lina," he whined, "I don't think this is gonna work."

"Not if you give up it won't!" Lina scolded back. "Come on, put some more muscle into it!"

Gourry whimpered, putting in a few more futile attempts before giving up. "I just don't think sawing through the bars with a butter knife is going to work!" He dropped the spent butter knife onto the ground, more than happy to give his arms a rest.

"It is a rather silly idea, Lina." Zelgadis chimed in from his cell.

Lina stomped her foot on the ground. "With attitudes like that we'll never get out of here. Grr! Darn that Naga for tossing us in here to rot!"

"Did she really have much of a choice? We didn't exactly look innocent sneaking in like we did." Gourry looked up at Lina in boredom.

Lina narrowed her eyes back at him. "Now's not the time to get smart with me."

"Quiet!" Zelgadis suddenly hissed out. "Someone's coming."

Lina and Gourry were instantly silent, trying to hear what had alerted Zelgadis. They soon were able to make out the sound of approaching footsteps.

Gourry glanced at Lina. "Maybe the guards are finally going to feed us?" he whispered.

Lina made a face. "If you can call it food."

"Shh!" Zelgadis turned his ear toward the doorway to hear better.

"_Whoever it is sounds too light to be a guard. At least an armored guard."_

Zelgadis nodded his head in agreement, keeping his gaze locked on the door. Whoever was approaching was headed right for it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened. Everyone held their breath, waiting.

There was a nervous pause, then finally the figure entered the room, closing the door behind them. "Umm...hello?"

Lina released her breath, a smile overtaking her face. "Sylphiel, thank goodness! Did you have any luck?" Her smile grew even bigger when Sylphiel produced a keyring. "All right! Way to go, Sylphiel! Now get us out of here!"

Gourry just looked at Sylphiel in confusion. "How'd you get them?"

Sylphiel just blushed and looked away, putting her focus on finding the right key.

"Never ask a girl to reveal her secret, Gourry." Lina scolded. "It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that we're finally getting out of here!"

"Got it!" Sylphiel gave a triumphant cry as she finally found the right key to open Lina's cell door.

Lina practically tore the door from its hinges as she swung it open. "At last!" She leapt to the floor just outside her prison and danced a little jig. "You have no idea how good it feels to get out of there!"

"You're right; we don't." Zelgadis shot Lina an unamused look.

"Yeah, don't leave us here, Lina." Gourry gripped his bars in anticipation.

Lina and Sylphiel shot each other a look and smiled. "Never ever, Gourry. Let's get out of here."

Everything gave a quiet cheer in agreement, then waited for Sylphiel to free them from their prisons.

"_We're finally free. Oh please, Gracia, be safe."_

**To be continued...**

_Author's notes: Greetings from the land of potatoes! Getting ready for college and working the holidays got to be more hectic than I thought it would, but I managed to survive. Even better, so far college has been pretty good, and now that things are settling down I even have some time to write. I just wish this chapter wasn't so dry. Ah well... The part with Gracia and Xellos was originally written months ago during my lack of inspiration, and originally I thought to just erase it, but it added an element to the story that I like, so it stays. As for Gracia's fate? You'll just have to wait and find out!_

_I'm just so glad to finally have everyone leaving that blasted prison! Hopefully all of my scheming will come together and we'll get some more excitement, if not resolution soon. (I'm not ready to wrap things up quite yet, but I've got a fic on hold right now that I am really wanting to work on so I can post it up once this one is done.)_

_Thanks for being patient with me, and also for the reviews!_


	18. Part 18

Fear. Worry. Dread. Foreboding. All of this and more weighed down on Martina as she twiddled her fingers nervously. She still wasn't quite sure how things had come to this. Hopefully the convoy from Seyruun would be able to set things straight.

"Martina?"

A voice broke her from her thoughts. Martina glanced up at Zangulus, who was looking at her in distress. "Yes, Darling?" She tried to sound calm, but she felt anything _but_ calm.

Zangulus reached a hand out to place on his wife's. "You're scaring the horses, dear. Are you all right?"

"All right? All right!" She exclaimed, "How can you ask me that? One moment I'm minding my own business, completely content to be rebuilding my kingdom with the man of my dreams, and now...and now..." Martina was unable to continue, having choked on her tears.

Zangulus gripped Martina's hand tighter. "Seyruun is a kingdom bent on justice. They won't attack us without first letting us prove our innocence. I know you were with me the entire time, so there's no possible way they can charge us with such a heinous crime."

Martina nodded, wiping at her tears. "I know, I'm just...I'm just so scared! I want to be able to lead my life and the kingdom in peace, not lose it all to war!" Martina bit her tongue at that. Not too long ago she had been more than willing to war with Seyruun and the rest of the world to gain dominance over it. How far she'd come in so short a time.

Zangulus just smiled back at her. "Pray to Zoamelgustar for protection. We'll come through this; you'll see. As soon as the convoy from Seyruun comes we'll clear this whole mess up."

Martina beamed back at Zangulus, being reminded again why she loved him so dearly. "Yes. I just hope this 'Princess Gracia' is as merciful as Princess Amelia was...is!"

"Come, Martina. We should rally the troops. We need to keep their moral up as well." Zangulus nudged his horse toward their nearby army, Martina following close behind. As they drew near they were alerted to some of the troops breaking formation. Zangulus yelled out to a nearby soldier.

"What's happening over there?"

The soldier turned to address his king, when he was suddenly pierced in the back with an arrow. Many more followed after.

"We're under attack! Everyone, pull back!" Zangulus' horse reared back in alarm as a wave of soldiers turned in retreat.

"Darling!" Martina cried out, alarmed at seeing her husband nearly be impaled by an arrow himself.

"Martina, flee from here!" Zangulus cried out, even as he steered his horse away from the incoming barrage of arrows. He could hear the battle cry of an oncoming army, looking up in horror to see that the convoy they had been expecting was no convoy at all - but an entire army!

"A sneak attack!" Zangulus turned to see Martina was still rooted to the spot, looking at the oncoming threat in fear. He urged his horse to come up alongside hers. "Martina, quickly, you must go!"

"But what about you?" Martina cried, knowing if she didn't leave she could perish, but not wanting to leave her beloved's side.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse than this. Your kingdom needs you now. Quickly! I doubt we'll be able to defend ourselves for long. We'll need help from our allies. Now go!" Zangulus commanded.

"Darling..." Martina gave Zangulus one last look, then kicked her horse to retreat. As she fled she heard a gut-wrenching cry of pain, but was too afraid to look back.

oOoOoOoOo

"Please, Zoamelgustar, protect Xoana. Protect my husband!"

Elsewhere Lina and Co. had finally emerged from the prison, now quietly sneaking through the halls of the palace.

"Wow, talk about deja vu." Lina whispered. "When this is all over, remind me to never get on Seyruun's bad side ever again."

"That's asking too much." Gourry moaned, following right behind Lina.

"Hey!" Lina scowled and elbowed Gourry in the gut.

"Miss Lina, Sir Gourry, please be quiet. There might still be guards nearby." Sylphiel silently pleaded. She had felt awkward enough taking out a guard. Sneaking about felt even worse!

"_Miss Sylphiel's right, but it seems so quiet. Where are all the guards? Something isn't right."_

Zelgadis nodded his head. "You're right, this does seem out of the ordinary."

Lina, Gourry, and Sylphiel all glanced over at Zelgadis. When he finally felt their stares on him he looked up in surprise. "Did I just say that out loud?" At their nods he grimaced.

"_Sorry, Mister Zelgadis. I keep forgetting they can't hear me like this."_

Zelgadis shot the trio a look as he replied, "It's okay, Amelia. No one will complain anyway, since you're the only one who knows the best way to get out of here."

Lina, Gourry, and Sylphiel all looked at each other and shrugged, deciding it best not to say anything in reply.

"_That's true, it's just..."_

Zelgadis waited for a response, but didn't get one. "What is it?"

"_Did you hear that?"_

Zelgadis strained to hear over Lina's mutterings, finally hearing the sound of someone breathing nearby.

"_Wait a moment, Mister Zelgadis."_

With that, Zelgadis noticed a definite lack of Amelia's presence. "Amelia? Amelia!" He whirled around, as if he would be able to see her walking away.

Lina shot him a curious look. "What's the matter, have a spat?"

"She's gone! Where could she go?" Zelgadis was starting to get panicked.

"Gone?" Sylphiel questioned.

Gourry scratched his head. "I thought she was stuck with you?"

"I thought so, too. You don't think..?" Zelgadis looked like he was ready to tear down the hallway to find his wayward friend.

Lina grabbed onto Zelgadis' arm to attempt to keep him still. "Whoa, calm down, Zel! Tell us what happened. Did she say anything?"

Zelgadis slowed down his breathing as he collected his thoughts. "She alerted me to someone nearby, then told me to wait. And then she just disappeared!"

"Someone nearby?" Lina leaned into the hallway to catch any sound of nearby people. "Now that you mention it, someone is nearby."

"Oh!" Sylphiel put her hand over her mouth.

"Something wrong, Sylphiel?" Gourry looked down at the distressed priestess.

Sylphiel twiddled her fingers in shame. "There is someone nearby, actually. You see, I wanted to help you all out, and when I saw he had the keys to the prison..."

Lina smirked. "You slapped a Sleep spell on him, didn't you?"

Sylphiel hung her head. "Yes."

Lina just grinned. "There's hope for you yet."

Zelgadis opted out of the conversation, trying to sort things out in his mind. What use would Amelia have for a sleeping guard?

oOoOoOoOo

Amelia walked quietly, amazed at the sight she saw. "This is the priestess quarters of the temple. What am I doing here?" She glanced all about her, but not a soul was in sight. "This is so strange..."

"Priestess!" A voice called out.

"_Are they talking to me?"_ Amelia turned toward the voice, but still saw no one. "What's going on here?"

"Little priestess, please!" The voice called out again.

Amelia finally glanced down at her clothing to see that she was in her priestess garb. Still not seeing a source for the voice she called out, "Yes, I'm here."

A man suddenly appeared before her. He bowed politely. "I'm sorry, little priestess. I was searching for another... Perhaps you can help me?"

Amelia studied the man's face, knowing she had seen him before. "Oh, Mister Thomas!" Amelia smiled back at the man, realizing he had been one of the younger guards that patrolled the palace. "Who were you looking for?"

Instead of replying, Thomas looked down at Amelia in confusion. "How did you know my name? Do I..." Thomas gasped. "Princess Amelia!" He fell down to his knee. "But how is this possible? I thought you were..."

"I was what?" Amelia attempted to say, but suddenly she felt something hot running down her front. She looked down to see her white robes being stained deep red. "What?" she tried to say, but an odd gurgling sound came out instead. She could feel herself losing strength, and fell to her knees. Amelia put her hand to her throat to close the large wound she suddenly realized was there. _"Why..?"_

"No, not again! I'll go get help!" Thomas jumped to his feet intent on dashing off to find help, but was stopped by a sharp tug on his arm. He looked down to see Amelia was grasping onto him with her free hand, giving him a pleading look.

"Stop," she mouthed, trying to keep calm. _"This isn't real..." _She willed herself to take back control of the situation, not stopping until she couldn't feel the large gash on her throat any longer. A quick glance down at her robes revealed that they too had returned to their white color.

Thomas looked on in shock. "How is this possible?"

Amelia kept a firm grip on Thomas until she was able to pull herself back up to her feet. "Please, Mister Thomas, it's all right. I need your help. That's why I came here."

"Here?" Thomas looked about the priestess' quarters. "But-"

Amelia held her hand out to silence him. "Please, I don't have time to explain. Seyruun is in grave danger. I need to know where my sister is."

"She...she left almost three days ago. She took most of the army to go meet Queen Martina outside of Xoana." Thomas bowed his head.

"Oh no..." Amelia covered her mouth. "We might be too late."

"Princess?" Thomas looked at Amelia with worry.

"Pay me no heed, Mister Thomas." Amelia waved him off. "You have been a great help to me. Should we all survive this, you will be rewarded for your loyalty. Please, stay safe." Amelia bowed low then vanished, leaving Thomas to wonder what had just happened.

oOoOoOoOo

"Would you get a grip already!" Lina was practically throttling Zelgadis. "It's not going to help anyone if you keep freaking out on us!"

Zelgadis gacked in response.

"You can't really blame him, Lina." Gourry sighed and resumed leaning against the wall in boredom.

"Yes, Miss Lina," Sylphiel nodded her head, "How would you like it if one of us suddenly vanished on you?"

Lina paused in knocking some sense into Zelgadis to think about the question. "Well, I admit I would probably be worried..."

"See?" Sylphiel scolded, "So you shouldn't punish Mister Zelgadis for being worried about Miss Amelia."

"Okay, okay." Lina waved Sylphiel off. She turned back to her victim. "But only if you promise to remain calm Zel. ...Zel?" Lina blinked at Zelgadis, who suddenly had a look of shock on his face. "...did I kill his brain or something? Hello, earth to Zel?" Lina waved her hand in front of his face.

Zelgadis' eyes suddenly came back into focus and he latched onto Lina's hand.

"Ow! I was just kidding!" Lina tried to free her hand from his tight grip.

"Lina, we need to go. Now!" Zelgadis turned down the hallway and dragged Lina behind him. Sylphiel and Gourry followed.

"What's wrong, Mister Zelgadis?" Sylphiel huffed out as she broke into a jog to keep up.

Zelgadis kept going, ignoring Lina's protests of pain. "Amelia was able to find out where the Crown Princess is."

"Oww...you mean Naga? She didn't leave already did she?" Lina tried to match Zelgadis' pace to spare her trapped hand any more harm.

"Yes. She and her troops have moved out. They're headed to Xoana."

Lina gasped, then tugged at Zelgadis to move faster. "Come on, everyone. We need to get to Xoana...fast!"

oOoOoOoOo

_Author's notes: It figures I'd get snagged on a dream! I've had most of this written out for over a week, but I had to figure out just how Amelia was going to interact with the snoozing guard. (If anyone's curious, he was going to ask her about Sylphiel.)_

_Anyway, I bet everyone forgot about Martina and Zangulus, didn't they? I nearly did too, then realized they still had a role to play in this disaster. Hopefully soon we'll learn what became of them...and Naga as well. Odd how her army went and attacked Martina and Zangulus when they had been waiting so politely to talk peace with her..._

_I'm really hoping to gain some resolution in this monstrosity of a fic soon, but even I don't know exactly how things are going to turn out. If one thing's for certain, Xellos better watch his back. (Now to go contemplate the next chapter...)_


	19. Part 19

After escaping their prison the group scrambled to find their weapons that had been taken from them. With help from Amelia the lost weapons were quickly discovered, then Lina and the rest made a mad dash out of the palace. A few 'borrowed' horses and wind spells later, they were well on their way out of Seyruun trying to make up for lost time.

Zelgadis clung onto his stolen steed for dear life, not having ridden horses for a long time. "Who had the idea to take horses?" he asked as he continued to hang on for dear life.

"It's not usually my preferred method of travel either," Lina huffed from nearby, also holding on as well as she could to her horse, "But you've got to admit they'll help us cover more ground! We can't afford to use any more magic than we already have. I'm just about drained myself."

"Yeah, I am starving!" Gourry lamented from his saddle, seemingly at ease despite his horse's fast speed. "They hardly fed us anything that whole time we were down there."

"No doubt they didn't care what happened to us, considering what we were charged with." Lina grumbled.

Sylphiel nodded from her spot, which happened to be seated behind Gourry gripping onto him tightly, much to Lina's annoyance. "The whole palace was in an uproar," Sylphiel said, letting out a small "eep" every time the horse jerked, "I doubt they even thought of you through all of the panic."

"Just my luck," Lina sighed, "The great sorcery genius, doomed to death by neglect and starvation!"

Amelia hadn't made a single sound during the entire escape, causing Zelgadis to worry. He could still feel her presence, but it felt very subdued. _"Amelia," _he thought, not wanting the others to hear, _"is everything all right?"_

He instantly felt her perk up, as if realizing his presence for the first time. _"I'm fine, Mister Zelgadis, just thinking."_

"_What are you thinking about?"_ He decided to prod her on, anything to take his mind off of the thought of falling from his horse.

Amelia sighed. _"I'm thinking about Daddy. You're riding his horse..."_

Zelgadis did nearly fall off! _"Why didn't you say anything? If I had known I would have left the horse in the stable."_

"_No, don't say that! Daddy wouldn't want his favorite horse to be left behind if it could be used to aid the greater good. I'll be okay. It just brought back memories..."_

Zelgadis could tell Amelia was crying, but he decided it best not to say anything else to her. Her silence seemed to confirm she was done talking as well. He knew there wasn't anything he could do for now. He would just have to keep striving forward until they were able to track down Xellos and get back Amelia's body.

"Sir Gourry, stop!" Sylphiel suddenly cried out, Gourry instantly obeying as he pulled on the reins to slow his horse down.

Lina also tugged on her horse's reins and came to a stop next to Gourry's horse. "What's wrong, Sylphiel?" Lina wasn't keen on stopping. If any of the guards from Seyruun's palace had chased after them, they wouldn't be far behind.

Sylphiel looked over Gourry's shoulder and pointed a ways down the road. "I'm sorry, Miss Lina, but there's an injured man there." She tried to dismount, but slipped, still managing to land on her feet as she stumbled off to aid the fallen man. The others quickly dismounted their horses and moved forward.

"We don't really have time for this, Sylphiel, we need to-" Lina gasped as she got a good look at the man laying on the side of the road.

"Zangulus?"

(Beautiful scene break...)

Lina and Gourry sat around the dining table, completely content now that they had eaten their fill, leaving a mountain of dishes stacked on the table. Soon after finding Zangulus unconscious on the side of the road, the group had taken him to the town they were heading to , Lina and Gourry leaving Sylphiel to heal him so they could likewise recover.

"That feels so good," Lina practically squealed with delight as she rubbed her full stomach, "I never thought I would eat good food again."

Gourry just leaned back in his chair, a content smile on his face as well. He looked up when he heard footsteps approach.

Zelgadis had been upstairs to assist Sylphiel in any way possible, mostly because Amelia had refused to let him leave when somebody was in need of help. Now more than anything he wanted to rest, but Amelia wouldn't let him do that, either. He stopped at Lina and Gourry's table, letting out a small sigh.

"How is he?" Gourry asked, now sitting upright and looking concerned.

Zelgadis stifled a yawn. "He's awake now. Sylphiel says he'll be all right."

Lina also sat up and looked at Zelgadis. "Did he say anything? Why was he all by himself? What happened to Martina?"

Zelgadis shook his head. "At this point he's not very clear. He said something about being attacked by demons. Sylphiel made me leave after that to try and calm him down. I think she wants to let him sleep before we can learn more from him."

Lina sighed. "I suppose we don't have much choice." She yawned, "We should all take Sylphiel's advice and get some sleep. We need to leave here as soon as possible in the morning if we're to have any chance catching up to Naga."

Zelgadis and Gourry both nodded their consent, Gourry standing and stretching.

Lina smiled. "Okay then, we'll meet up again tomorrow, learn what happened to Zangulus, then we're off. Until then, good night." She then got up and made her way to her room.

Gourry made to follow Lina's example, but paused when Zelgadis didn't follow. "You coming, Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis yawned, but waved him off. "Not yet. Unlike you two, I haven't eaten yet. I'll be up in a little while."

Gourry gave a small wave, then left to go get some sleep.

"_You didn't tell them."_

"_I didn't think it was needed. We don't know exactly what Zangulus meant when he said his army was attacked, and if I had said anything more Lina most likely would have stormed up there and questioned him." _Zelgadis waved down a nearby waitress and ordered a small meal as he seated himself at a small table, waiting for Amelia's response.

"_I guess you're right. Still, I don't like leaving Miss Lina in the dark."_

"_Sometimes it's necessary, Amelia. Don't worry about it. We'll all learn more in the morning." _Zelgadis ended the conversation when his order came, trying to prevent himself from inhaling his food when he realized just how hungry he was.

Amelia contented herself by just taking in the atmosphere, unable to do much else while Zelgadis was busy elsewhere. Tomorrow seemed to be a long way off...

(Return of the Scene Break)

Everyone woke early the next morning, practically barging into the room Zangulus had been peacefully sleeping in.

"Okay, up and at 'em, Zangulus! We don't have all day to sit around chatting." Lina shook the poor man.

Zangulus seemed dazed for a moment upon waking up until he focused on Lina's face. He yelled and dove under his covers in response.

"Hey!" Lina tore his sheets off the bed. "You can't just hide!"

Gourry came up from behind Lina and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, Lina."

Lina huffed, but settled down. "Okay Zangulus, what's up? Why were you out there in the middle of nowhere knocking at death's door?"

Zangulus continued to look at Lina in fright. "She didn't send you, did she?" At Lina's look of confusion he seemed to calm down some as he sat up. "I'm not even sure exactly what happened myself. I had led my army out of the city to meet up with what I thought was to be a small delegation from Seyruun, but then we were attacked!"

"Oh?" Lina quirked an eyebrow. "What attacked you?"

"At first we thought it was Seyruun's army because they looked human." Zangulus shuddered. "But they didn't act human. They were merciless as they slaughtered my men. It was all I could do to get Martina to safety before they tried to kill me."

"You had Martina with you?" Lina's eyes bugged out. "What kind of husband sends his wife into battle?"

Sylphiel woke up from her seat in the corner, listening in on the conversation.

Zangulus waved Lina off. "No, it wasn't like that! We were to have a _peaceful_ meeting with Seyruun. We weren't expecting an attack at all!"

"Hmm..." Lina thought for a moment.

"_My sister. What about my sister? If it was Seyruun's army that attacked, she would have been with them!"_

Zelgadis winced at Amelia's volume, but she had a point. Zelgadis stepped closer to Zangulus' bedside. "Did you see Seyruun's Crown Princess?"

Zangulus shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Naga wasn't there? Huh..." Lina thought a moment, but then continued, "But what happened after that? After they attacked you? Did you see where they went?"

Again Zangulus shook his head. "I fled as far from them as I could. I didn't want to die. I had to abandon my men in the process, but most of them had been struck down already."

"I take it this royalty thing is still new to you," Lina remarked.

Zangulus scowled at Lina's remark, standing up off the bed to his full height. "Now wait, what good is a king if he's dead? I regret leaving my men, but most of them were already dead! I didn't want to join them. I would have left my beloved wife alone..." Zangulus trailed off in thought for a moment. "Besides, I did return when I thought it was safe."

"Go on," Lina seemed more subdued, feeling bad for her remark.

"I had barely escaped death myself, but I was still hurt. Even so, I had to rally what survivors there were. It was the strangest thing, when I returned to the clearing where I had seen so many of my men be struck down - there was nothing! Not a single body! No discarded weapons or anything!" Zangulus had a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Wait, nothing?" Zelgadis couldn't believe it. "How long were you gone?"

"Not more than a few hours. I waited until the sounds of battle had ended." Zangulus replied. "But I don't understand. Who or what could have removed all of those who had fallen so quickly?"

Lina felt Gourry's grip on her shoulder tighten, his face hidden from view. She placed a hand over his to calm him down. "I wish I could say I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about all this."

"Lina?" Zelgadis looked at her, curious.

Lina's voice had taken on an air of authority again. "We need to head out, now. We can't waste any more time. Zangulus, do you think you can travel with us?"

"Uh, I think so, I feel well enough." Zangulus seemed cowed by Lina's presence. "Yes, I can. I need to get back to Xoana to be sure Martina is safe!"

"Glad to hear it." Lina smiled at Zangulus, then turning her attention to setting off again. "Okay everyone, let's go! Sylphiel, you better ride with Zangulus in case he needs any more help."

"But we don't have enough horses, Miss Lina." Sylphiel protested.

"We have plenty. I'll just ride with Gourry so you can take mine. Understand?" Lina gave Sylphiel a look telling her to do as told. Lina smiled at Sylphiel's silent nod. "Good, now let's go!"

(Thus the chapter reaches its end...)

_Author's notes: Let me start off by saying...college is very counterproductive to writing! (Now I finally understand so many authors that are slow to post while in college.) I'm nearly at the end of the semester, so I've had a lot of work to do. Also, writing like a journalist is much different than normal writing. Right now it would be easier to write something like..._

SEYRUUN CITY, Seyruun—Three suspected

murderers broke out of jail last night, causing panic

throughout Seyruun Palace as they fled.

"It was the scariest thing I ever saw," said a guard

on the scene, "Lina Inverse herself, coming at me like a

demon! I'm lucky to be alive!"

Residents reported sightings of Lina Inverse and

her lackeys, indicating the trio also stole the royal family's

prized horses.

"She may have escaped for now, but we'll get

her." Thomas Wright, head of the local militia, said.

Anyone with information with Lina Inverse's

whereabouts are to contact local authorities.

_Wow, that was fun... But see what I mean? Very different from what I had been doing previously. I fear it might have changed the tone of my story a bit, but this wasn't exactly an exciting chapter anyway._

_Oh, just to clarify a few things, Zangulus freaked out because last he knew Lina was working for Seyruun. Since he had just been attacked by what he thought to be Seyruun's army, he feared Lina had been sent in to finish him off. the 'She' he mentioned is none other than our currently missing Crown Princess..._

_As for Gourry being so silent while Zangulus told his tale, he used to work as a mercenary, and it's basically fact that he fought in many battles (if not wars). Zangulus talking about fallen soldiers brought back unpleasant memories for Gourry, and it just seemed appropriate for him to react. I figure Lina would know why he was reacting, so I had her react in turn. (Now to plug for the Slayers novels. If you haven't read them yet, READ THEM! They give so much more information than the anime or manga ever could! Not to mention they are excellent.)_

_I'm on my spring break for a whole three days, so maybe I'll be able to update this again soon. I'm hoping to get this story wrapped up soon, but we'll see what happens. See you all next chapter!_


	20. Part 20

_(Author's note: WARNING! Long read ahead!)_

Martina tiredly urged her horse on, knowing it was more fatigued than her, but fearing to slow down to rest. Ever since she had been separated from Zangulus she had been pursued. She wasn't quite sure what was pursuing her, only that any time she stopped she heard _things_ crashing through the nearby brush toward her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she reached Xoana, and hopefully safety, but she also knew that her horse was about to expire - her chances of reaching safety going with it.

As she entered open land, Martina finally gave up and tugged on her horse's reins, allowing it to finally rest. She kept alert for any indication of approaching danger...

Silence.

Martina turned her head down the path she and her horse had come, looking for any sign of life.

Not a single thing, human, animal, or otherwise was to be seen.

This did nothing to calm Martina. If anything, she was all the more disturbed by the deathly silence. Even her horse refused to graze, its ears and eyes also on the alert for anything.

"Where did they go?" Martina whispered, taking small comfort in hearing herself talk. At least she knew her hearing was still good.

"That, Miss Martina, depends on who you are looking for." A voice came from nowhere.

Martina jerked up in her saddle. "Who's there?" She felt a horrible feeling of dread when a familiar face materialized before her. "You! I never wanted to see you again! Xellos, what are you doing here?" Martina gripped her reins, ready to bolt.

Xellos smiled at her and bowed. "Miss Martina, you are so suspecting of one who has never done you any harm." He tsked her.

Martina swallowed nervously. "That may be so, but you're one of _them_. You and your kind are horrible, awful things! It makes me sick to think I ever associated with one!" Martina made a face of disgust.

Xellos continued to smile. "That may be true, but I cannot deny what I am. Still, it's not nice to speak so poorly of others. Why, you might start a war, Miss Martina."

Martina unconsciously pulled back on her horse's reins, causing it to back away from Xellos. "What do you want with me?"

Xellos looked down at Martina, seemingly in shock. "Me?" He placed his hand on his chest, as if insulted. "I want nothing from you. Aside from your cooperation."

"My...cooperation?" Martina looked at Xellos in shock. "I would never willingly help you!"

"Oh, I know that." Xellos grinned. "Which is why I'll dispose of you first." He then lunged forward, driving his staff toward Martina.

Martina let out a shrill cry as she tugged on her horse to flee, but Xellos was too fast! Just as he was about to deal her the killing blow...

"Ra Tilt!"

Xellos was enveloped in a blue pillar of light, giving Martina time to put some distance between them. She looked back to see who had cast the spell, suddenly feeling elation. "Lina! Gourry! Darling!" Martina leapt from her horse's saddle and dashed to her husband, hugging him tightly.

"Glad we made it in time, Martina, but you're going to have to stay out of this." Lina motioned for Martina to stay behind Lina and the others, out of the ensuing battle. Martina and Zangulus both obeyed.

Zelgadis held onto his spell for as long as he could, until it finally ran out. He scowled to see Xellos was still very much alive. "You don't know when to quit." He spat.

Xelllos drooped down for a moment, before regaining his composure and standing back up to face the interlopers. "I am merely following orders, whereas you continue to stick your nose in places it does not belong." Xellos opened his eyes and looked directly at Lina.

"Hey!" Lina stepped forward, her fist balled up, "You're the one who threatened _me_ of all people, after trying to off people I know and love! Did you really expect me to turn tail and run like a coward? I'll admit that I am only human, and that many others might have done as you wished, but that's just not my style." She glared back at Xellos in defiance, Gourry stepping up alongside her, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Xellos did not reply.

The silence emboldened Lina. "We've come to take back what's ours, and there's no way you're going to stop us."

"Where is she, Xellos?" Zelgadis also stepped forward to lend his support.

"You already know where Miss Amelia is," Xellos answered cheerily, "but if you mean that pathetic excuse for matter..." Xellos pointed behind Lina's group. "She and the others are waiting for you."

Everyone turned behind them to see the phony princess - with a huge army behind her. The princess smiled evilly back at the group.

"So many people..." Sylphiel, who had been standing near Martina and Zangulus, gasped.

Lina couldn't help but feel overwhelmed for a moment herself, staring down more than 500 men in full-plate armor, swords drawn and ready for battle. "What did you do?" Lina gasped.

Xellos fazed out, reappearing next to the princess. "I do not think I need to tell you that. You already know yourself, Miss Lina." Xellos seemed to be enjoying the fear he could feel radiating from the group, content to bask in it for a while.

"No, you couldn't have...it's just wrong!" Lina stepped back, not wanting to think about her suspicions being true.

"What did he do, Lina?" Zelgadis glanced over at her warily, not wanting to take his eyes from Xellos for long.

"All of those soldiers...look at them! They're still wearing the emblems of Seyruun and Xoana, even now." Lina seemed to be in a daze.

"But they're...they are all...gone." Sylphiel put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What?" Zelgadis wasn't quite sure what they meant.

"_They're all dead, Mister Zelgadis. He must have done the same to them as he did to me!" _Amelia practically shouted, causing Zelgadis to wince.

"You used Amelia as a test, didn't you?" Zelgadis glared at Xellos, who tipped his head slightly in response. "You sick... And after you realized you could take over human bodies, you did it again."

Lina nodded her head in agreement. "But why, Xellos?"

"I thought the answer would be easy." Xellos smirked. "True we have more power when humans work with us, but this way I could avoid their better natures shining through, so to speak." Xellos grimaced slightly. "Now they obey totally and completely, with no personal wants of their own. The perfect beings to do the dirty work, don't you think?" He smirked again.

Lina and the rest could only stare in shock.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way, be good little humans for once and die." Xellos frowned as he held his staff out, dropping his arm to signal his army. The soldiers began to charge en masse at the small group.

"Lina, what do we do!" Martina screeched as she and Zangulus again ran behind Lina's group.

Lina turned to Sylphiel, ignoring Martina. "Sylphiel, they're all dead, right?"

Sylphiel nodded. "They're nothing more than animated corpses, although they probably have more will than a zombie."

Lina turned her attention back to the approaching army and smiled. "Good, then I don't have to feel guilty about this. Sylphiel, I'm going to need your help if we're to survive this many enemies at once. Everyone else, get back!"

Sylphiel nodded and dashed to Lina's side, joining in as Lina began to chant.

"_This is it, isn't it?"_ Amelia sounded worried.

Zelgadis gave a slight nod as he watched Lina and Sylphiel.

"_Mister Zelgadis, I'm sorry. I never knew it would turn out like this."_

Zelgadis balked. _"Amelia, save it for now. We'll talk when this is all over, okay?" _He grinned when he felt her mood lighten.

"_Right! Be careful, Mister Zelgadis. I won't be able to help you."_

Zelgadis gave a slight smile, then braced himself.

"DRAGON SLAVE!" Lina and Sylphiel cast simultaneously, causing a massive explosion within the center of the army. Everyone was pushed back by the power of the spell. They waited for the dust to settle, to see what remained.

Even before the dust settled, stragglers from the decimated army came out, still intent on attacking Lina and her crew despite the major blow they had just been dealt.

"Gourry! Zelgadis! You too, Zangulus! Get up there and take care of them!" Lina commanded, already preparing to cast another spell. There were still many more soldiers to defeat, but she didn't want to overexert herself just yet.

"Gourry!" Zelgadis called out as he cast an Astral Vine on his sword. When Gourry approached he also cast the spell on Gourry's sword. "That'll help. Good luck, Gourry."

Gourry grinned back. "Thanks, and to you as well."

The two swordsmen then charged into the thick of the soldiers, easily taking them down with their enhanced blades.

Chaos was everywhere as everyone fought tooth and nail to defeat the army. Although heavily armored, they were no match for Gourry's skill and Lina's spells. Within a matter of minutes only Lina's group stood.

"You may want to rethink your belief about the human spirit, Xellos." Lina spat dirt out of her mouth as she scowled at the Monster.

Xellos backed away from the group, keeping the princess close to his side. "Impressive as always, Miss Lina, but they did succeed in one thing. You are basically spent and won't be a challenge for me to destroy. No hard feelings, of course." He grinned.

"Ra Tilt!"

Suddenly the clearing was filled with horrible laughter, causing everyone to grip their heads in pain.

"Of all the timing in the world, she had to choose _now_ to make her entrance." Lina grumbled to herself.

Xellos staggered forward, twice now being caught in the same spell. He looked to the source of the offending laugh. "You! How did you survive!"

"Oh ho ho ho! You dared to underestimate Naga the White Serpent!" Gracia, again decked out in her infamous battle bikini laughed down at the stunned Monster from her perch atop a tree branch. She then launched herself from the tree, landing gracefully on the ground below.

"Why does everyone do that? Is it a family thing?" Zelgadis muttered, getting bad vibes from Amelia in return.

"Nice to see you alive and laughing, Naga." Lina winced, but then turned her attention back to Xellos. "I don't know how much you know about my partner here," Lina gestured to Gracia, who puffed her chest out proudly, "but she's nearly as good as me when it comes to spellcasting. If you want to live, you better back off. Now."

Xellos tried to maintain his footing, but he was finding it difficult. He hung his head, having not wanted to do what he now knew he must. He looked back to Lina. "I know the situation looks dire, but you are foolish to underestimate me." Having said this, he took his staff and drove it through the princesses' gut.

The princess let out a small gasp of shock as she crumpled to the ground. But even as she perished, Xellos seemed to recover his strength.

"_Oh!"_ Amelia gave her own gasp of shock, and then Zelgadis felt her forced from him. "No!" Zelgadis lunged forward, but was held back by Gourry.

"That does it. You're going down, Xellos!" Lina screamed with rage, Gourry dashing forward to clash with Xellos.

While Lina and Gourry worked to take out Xellos, Zelgadis staggered forward in shock. He looked about, frantically trying to see what had happened to Amelia.

(Perspective change...)

Amelia shook her head in an attempt to clear it, having suddenly been jerked out into the world again. She looked down on the battle knowing she should be feeling worried and excited at the same time, but instead she felt...peace? She watched on with interest as Sylphiel and Gracia tended to her body far below.

"Amelia."

Amelia jerked up. That voice. Could it be? Was it possible?

"My dear daughter." The voice called again.

Amelia turned around to see her father standing before her. She dashed to him and jumped into his open arms. "Daddy! Daddy, you're okay! I was so worried! I missed you!" She cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, my daughter, I am well." Phil silently comforted Amelia, rocking her back and forth as he held her.

Amelia continued to cry, too overcome with seeing her father again to speak. She stopped when she felt another presence nearby. One she had not felt for a long time...

"My beautiful little girl has grown up." A voice spoke, much calmer and sweeter than Phil's.

Amelia raised her head, looking up with wonder. She studied the woman a moment before lunging forward to embrace her as well. "Mommy!"

"Shh, it's okay, Amelia. I'm here." Her mother hugged her back while Phil looked on.

"I never thought I would see you again," Amelia sobbed. "I've missed you so much!"

"It's all right, I know. I know." Her mother stroked the hair on Amelia's head.

"Amelia," Phil placed his hand on her back to get her attention, "you need to make a choice."

Amelia looked up at her father in confusion. "A choice? What do you mean?"

Phil gestured to the battle still taking place below, specifically to the two women trying valiantly to save a life. "If you do not return to them soon, your body will die."

"I have to go back?" Amelia looked down at the people who seemed so far below.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Amelia." Her mother spoke in a soothing voice. "You can choose to pass on if you wish."

"I have to choose? What should I do?" Amelia wondered. She knew she should go back to her friends, but the love and peace she felt felt better than anything she had experienced in a long time. And to finally see her mother and father again...

"Princess Amelia." Another voice spoke up.

Amelia looked up and gasped, letting go of her mother so she could fall to her knees. "Lord Rezo!"

Rezo knelt down and grasped onto her hand, pulling Amelia back up to her feet. "Princess, please, I am not one to be revered. I did many unforgivable things during my life," his gaze rested on his grandson far below, "some I can never expect to be forgiven for. But you, you were able to help my grandson in ways I never could. If he loses you, I fear he may turn down the path that I did." Rezo hung his head.

"Lord Rezo..." Amelia could see the deep remorse on his face.

"Your Highness, he is right."

Amelia looked up to see two men standing before her, the older one bowing down to her. "Who are you?"

"You never knew us while we lived, your Highness. I am Rodimus, and this is Zolf." Rodimus continued to bow. "We worked for Lord Zelgadis long before he met you. He is our friend."

Zolf stepped forward. "What Rodimus is trying to say is that we've seen you two together, and we were overjoyed to again see Master Zelgadis being more...human, I guess. He was our superior, but he still treated us as friends. When we died I feared what would become of him, but then he met you."

"Me? But I..." Amelia looked back to her parents.

Phil smiled. "They all need you, my daughter. You give them hope."

Amelia shook her head. "No, Miss Lina does that. They don't need me for that..." She watched her friends.

"Who do you think helps give her courage?" Amelia's mother placed her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Also, look at your sister. She has been lost for so many years, and now she is struggling with what she must do. We can no longer help her, but you still have that choice. Gracia needs you, Amelia."

"But it's going to hurt to go back..." Amelia felt tears come to her eyes. She looked up at all the people asking so much of her, suddenly spying a man and a woman standing far off from the rest. They gave her silent looks of pleading. Amelia felt her heart soften as she realized who they were.

Amelia stood up a bit taller as if to show she could accomplish everything. "You're right. You're all right. I'm still needed, so I have to go back. But, umm...how do I do that?"

Phil smiled. "You have already made your choice, so it's just a matter of time."

Amelia returned to her parents and hugged them both. "I'm going to miss you."

"My dear daughter, we never left your side. We will always be here, watching over you." Phil smiled down at Amelia.

"Amelia, please let your sister know. She needs to know that she never lost us." Amelia's mother waited for Amelia to nod her head. "Good girl. I'm so proud of you."

Amelia gave one last look to all the people around her, and then everything went dark...

("Let's end this...")

Xellos leaned heavily on his staff for support as he glared at his opponents. "Perhaps it was foolish to expect to defeat you so easily."

"Gee, you think?" Lina glared as she tried to catch her breath. "Compared to Shabranigdo, you're easy, Xellos." Lina smirked when she saw Xellos falter even more.

With a cry, Gourry lunged forward, causing Xellos to defend with his staff. Gourry kept coming at Xellos again and again, keeping Xellos on the defensive.

"It's time to end this." Lina steeled herself for one last spell, concentrating on it fully, knowing that Gourry would keep Xellos too busy to retaliate. She smiled when she felt the energy course through her, using as much concentration as possible to refine the spell. _"You should have never attacked us, Xellos."_

"Gourry! Move!" Lina leapt forward to replace where Gourry had just been, yelling, "Ragna Blade!" Xellos could only look on in horror as the magic sword came down on him, cleaving him in half.

Xellos gave out a cry of utter agony before he disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Even his staff crumbled to nothing.

Lina came crashing down to the earth, sucking in air like there was no tomorrow.

Gourry also fell down to his knees before sitting down on the ground. "Is it over?"

Lina closed her eyes, enjoying just laying on the ground. "Yeah...it's over..."

Gourry glanced over to where Gracia and Sylphiel were still casting Resurrection on Amelia. Zelgadis was now over there hovering nearby, worry etched in his features. "Maybe not."

"Mm?" Lina asked from her prostrate position.

"They're still working on Amelia," Gourry pointed across the battlefield, even though Lina wasn't looking.

Lina groaned in protest as she raised her head to see where Gourry was pointing. "Come on, Amelia..." She made to get up, but was too worn out from using her large spells.

Without a word Gourry got up and picked Lina up off the ground, then carried her over to join the others. He gently sat her on the ground before she could regain the strength to retaliate. Lina smiled at him in thanks.

"How is she?" Lina asked Zelgadis, knowing Sylphiel and Gracia were too preoccupied to hear her.

"I don't know," Zelgadis shook his head. "She was with me one moment, and then...gone." He looked down at the body laying on the ground in apathy. Without that spark of life, it really was nothing more than an empty shell.

Sylphiel and Gracia both suddenly gasped, stopping their spells.

"What happened?" Zelgadis was instantly on alert again.

"She's back." Sylphiel smiled.

Gracia stood up to leave just then.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lina asked, confused.

"I don't want her to see me just yet." Gracia said, indicating her state of dress.

Lina bit her tongue, but then replied, "She's not going to care, Naga. Besides, she already saw you wearing it before." She grinned when she got a nervous look in return. "I'll let Amelia tell you herself."

Zelgadis meanwhile had moved over to Amelia's side, watching and waiting. His heart leapt when she finally opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Before anything could be said he picked her up off the ground and held her against him, not wanting to lose her again.

Amelia leaned into him, feeling very drained from her whole ordeal, wanting nothing more than to sleep. However, something nagged at the back of her brain. "Gracia?" She turned her head to search through the crows of people around her, "Where's my sister?"

Gracia came forward, looking very nervous. "I'm here, little sister."

Lina would have laughed at how meek Naga was being if she hadn't realized the gravity of the situation.

Amelia indicated for Zelgadis to set her down, which he did. Amelia staggered a bit on her feet, but managed to walk up to Gracia, finally reaching out to grab Gracia's arm for support, and also to be able to reach her ear. A look of surprise and then serenity crossed Gracia's face as Amelia whispered in her ear.

The two were quiet a moment until Amelia released Gracia's arm and wobbled a bit more. Zelgadis again lifted Amelia off her feet to let her rest. "What did you say to her?" Zelgadis asked quietly.

Amelia smiled, "Just something she needed to hear". Then with a yawn Amelia rested her head against Zelgadis' shoulder and fell asleep.

Lina sighed from her seat on the ground. "Amelia's got the right idea. Let's get out of here, guys." She tried to stand, but was still unable to get up. Gourry quickly stepped in and picked her up off the ground, intent on carrying her.

Gracia smirked. "Looks like Lina finally found her prince, after all."

"Shut up!" Lina shook her fist at Gracia. "Let's just go already."

"Where are we going to go, Lina?" Gourry looked down at Lina for an answer.

Martina finally stepped forward. "Come to Xoana. It's not that far away. After what you all did, it's the least I can do for you." She glanced up at Gracia. "We need to smooth some things out between our kingdoms still as well."

Gracia's face suddenly flushed. "Oh, right! Are you Queen Martina then?" At Martina's nod Gracia glanced down at her clothing. "Let me go grab my things, first. Seyruun's reputation is already suffering enough as is. They don't need to know their ruler has an alter ego."

"You and every other member of the family," Lina scoffed.

Gracia just tossed her hair over her shoulder in response before dashing off to become more decent. Everyone then proceeded toward Xoana...

(Is this the end?)

"Lina Inverse saves the day again. How typical." Zelas Metallium tapped her fingers against her arm rest. "Although, I must commend you for an excellent death scene, Xellos."

"A-anything to serve you, my Master." Xellos would have bowed if he were able, but he was barely back together as is. "Still, why did you pull back?"

Zelas smirked. "Even I know when to quit. That Inverse girl and her companions are a particularly powerful bunch of humans. I've a feeling no matter what we do that they would always step forward to defeat us. Better to let them think they've won so we can recoup and recover." She said this last part to Xellos, who gave a dry laugh.

"Yes, Master."

Zelas smiled at her minion. He truly was good at his work. "Besides, we've thrown the mighty kingdom of Seyruun into chaos. It will take them time to recover, if ever. That girl is an odd one." She again tapped her fingers boredly against her arm rest. "Also, humans are incredibly short-lived. It will seem a mere wink of the eye before Lina Inverse and her comrades are dead, and then nobody will be able to stop us."

Xellos grinned.

"Oh, and Xellos?" Zelas looked down at her minion. "Be sure never to show yourself to any of them again. We can't have them getting suspicious."

"Understood, my Master." Xellos again bowed his head since he could not bow anything else.

"Excellent. Now go and fully heal yourself. I want you ready for your next mission."

"As you wish, Master." Xellos gave one last slight bow before vanishing, leaving the room in darkness.

(It is! It's the end!)

_Author's notes: Gasp, shock, and amazement...it's over! I'm amazed at how long it's taken me to get this out, so a special thank you to everyone who's been following this story all along! I'll admit this didn't close with a definite ending, but what's the point in tying up all the loose ends (especially when it'll drag the story out more?)_

_At this time I have NO INTEREST WHATSOEVER in continuing this story arc, so please don't ask. I'm ready to move on to stories that are a bit brighter, and that don't exclude people from the fic itself (if not the majority of the cast). If anyone else feels inclined to continue off of this story, by all means, have fun!_

_As for this chapter itself, I've been plotting this ending for so long now, yet it still didn't turn out how I had thought. Not that that's bad. I think the story flows well enough as is. I'll apologize to the Xellos fans who might feel slighted since Xellos was 'killed' so easily. But you have to remember, powerful as he is, he is still only the minion to a Dark Lord, so he's bound to be defeated sooner or later. (Not to mention you can battle against him in the SuperFamicom game - and win, with just four people against him.)_

_Oh goodness, speaking of games, this fic should be known as "The story inspired by Slayers Royal!" When I sat down to write this chapter I realized I never really said what sword Gourry was using, and even now I'm still a bit at a loss. But, since Martina and Zangulus (who only show up in the anime) are in this fic, I figure this story takes place some time after TRY, and fans will recall at the end of that series Gourry had just a regular sword. Zelgadis casting Astral Vine on Gourry's sword was taken from Slayers Royal. The game makers were EVIL and would not let you use Gourry's Sword of Light during battles (in fact the only time it shows up is in one of the last movie sequences, the cheaters), so if Gourry were to be useful against Lesser Demons and Mazoku, you would have to have Zelgadis enchant his sword so it will actually do damage. I did not make it up!_

_As for the scene with Amelia encountering all those people... I am of the believe that people do not just disappear after death. (Heck, animals too, but I wasn't going to stick in a random pet.) Also, I already left Gracia a wreck as is, so I wanted Amelia to be able to have something to comfort her. Wouldn't you feel much better about losing a loved one if you found out they still existed in some form?_

_As for the man and woman who were standing apart from the group...let's just say that Zelgadis isn't nearly as alone as he might think. (Yes, they were his mother and father.)_

_Oh goodness, one story done, one more to finish. Yep! I've been working on a "top secret" fanfic on the side, and I will begin to post it shortly. It won't take nearly so long to finish as this one since it is almost done. ..yet it's still almost as long as this one. (I ask for pain...)_

_Be on the lookout for "M is for Monster"!_


End file.
